Soul Conflict
by Flora Lynphea
Summary: You are a new student at the DWMA. What will happen when you fall for not one, but three boys who all have their sights set on you? For girls and gays, enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Oblivious

**Chapter 1: Oblivious**

Slowly you walked your way up to the gates of the DWMA. It was precisely 8 am in the morning and you wanted to be perfect on your first day of school. You were a weapon, a scythe without a meister. You looked up at the huge school in front of when you noticed a boy standing at the bottom of the large stairwell.

He was about your age with dark hair, 3 white stripes on one side only, which intrigued you. He had yellow/gold eyes that were staring directly into your (e/c) ones. He looked at you seriously. "Hello, my name is Kid. I am lord deaths son. If you need anything I'll be more than happy to help, considering how symmetrical you are." his face perked up.

"Were you checking me out?" you rolled your eyes and laughed before following him up the stairs.

"I like that you showed up exactly at 8, it was so symmetrically considerate of you."

"_What's with that dude and symmetry_?" you wondered. You shrugged it off, "Anyways, what class am I in?" you asked.

"You will be attending Crescent moon class along with me and some other students."

"Alright, sounds cool."

You guys showed up at the door of the class and you walked in without hesitation. A man with silver grey hair looked at you, stopping whatever his lecture was. He smiled, "Late on your first day. Impressive. Introduce yourself to the class."

You hated talking in front of people. You looked for Kid but he was already sitting himself down beside his weapons. You sighed and quickly bowed, "My name is _ _."

"Well _," the man took a look around and spotted some empty seats. "You can sit over there next to Soul and Maka." you looked over.

The boy who you assumed was Soul started moving his books to the side and looked at you, both your eyes locked and you quickly looked away. He had snow white hair and crimson red eyes. You noticed that he had a very canine like smile. "Sexy..." You thought. You made your way up to the seat beside him and a girl with Blonde piggy tails and green eyes. That must be Maka you thought.

As you took your seat the teacher looked at you again and smiled, "By the way, I'm Professor Stein."

The bell rung for lunch and you looked up surprised, you hadn't learned anything. In fact you were barely paying attention. You grabbed your books when a voice came from behind you, "Hi, my name's Maka." you spun around and there stood the girl from before. "Uh, hi."

"You're new here right? Would you like to eat lunch with me and some of my friends?"

"Umm yeah, that sounds nice." you smiled at her and noticed Soul standing behind her, fidgeting.

Maka grabbed your hand and started pulling you out of class when the teacher called your name. You turned around quickly. "Yes?" you asked.

"Please stay for a minute."

You nodded and Maka told you where to meet her when you were done.

You looked at Pro. Stein impatiently. "You're a weapon right? Without a partner?"

"Yup." you answered.

"How do you fight?"

"I fight by myself." you rolled your eyes. You really wanted to go see Soul. During class you kept noticing him staring over at you but every time you looked up he just looked away.

Pro. Stein smiled, "A rare case really. I'd like to dissect you." a creepy grin appeared on his face so you turned around and walked out of the room. Bored with the situation you tried to find the place that Maka had told you to go. Suddenly you were shoved up against a wall by a pair of strong arms. You saw blue hair and dark eyes look at you before he smiled. You were getting creeped out. There were a lot of weirdos at this school.

"Who do you think you are? Not letting a guy as big as me introduce myself! My names Black*Star!" he backed up a little and gave you a thumbs up. You hated to admit it but you were a little disappointed when he backed away fully. As he began to walk away you grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked shocked, but then winked at you. You held your hands out in front of you, releasing his wrist.

"It's not like that! Look! I just need to find out where this is." you handed him the sheet of paper that Maka had given you. "Can you help?"

"Well since you're so cute and all... It just so happens that I'm headed there anyways." you smiled at him. "Thanks it would be really helpful." you turned to hide your blush.

Black*Star grabbed your hand and pulled you along through the hallways with him. Soon you were outside and Maka and Soul were sitting with Death the kid and some more people you didn't know.

"Hey _, I see you met Black*Star!" Maka called you over. You released yourself from Black*Stars grasp and walked over to her nervously.

"Hey," you waved at everyone sitting at the table. You caught Soul's eyes but he quickly looked away before you could say hi.

Maka stood up next to you and started introducing you to the group. "You already know Kid. Here are his weapons, Liz and Patty." they waved at you. They both had blonde hair and looked a little alike. But they were easy to tell apart. Liz was tall and quiet. Patty was short and energetic. Liz was disinterested and looked at her nails. Patty pushed up off her chair and gave you a large hug. You were startled, but then smiled. You liked happy people anyways.

"I'm guessing you've met Black*Star?" she asked. You nodded and she turned to point at a girl with a long black ponytail coming from the top of her head. She had dark blue eyes and a kind smile. "This is his partner, Tsubaki." Tsubaki waved at you warmly. You smiled back.

Finally, Maka turned toward a girl with pink hair and grey eyes. At least you think it's a girl. "_, this is Crona. He's newer to the group just like you."

_"He..."_ you thought. "Wait I'm part of the group?" you asked.

"Well I think so." she looked at the others.

"She seems nice." Tsubaki smiled.

"She's cool," soul mumbled, not making eye contact with you.

"Of course you're in the group!" Black*Star yelled.

"Oh, uh thanks you guys." you smiled and went to sit down next to Maka when an arm caught yours and pulled you to its side. You looked to your left, there was Kid, smiling widely. "Oh, hi." you got comfortable in your seat. He frowned; too bad you're completely oblivious.

Later, you were standing near a tree when a tight hug/tackle brought you to the ground. It was Patty. You smiled at her and she stood up laughing then walked away. Someone held out their hand for you, it was Kid. You took it gladly and pulled yourself to your feet. He smiled, "Could I get a hug?" you rolled your eyes and leaned into his arms which were held open for you. His hands rested a little lower than you would have liked but you shrugged it off. You pulled away quickly when you saw Soul staring at you two, glaring. You walked away from Kid easily once he started fretting over symmetry and sat right across from Soul. He had his head down and he was looking at the ground.

"Soul?"

"What?" he kept looking at the ground. He had been really avoiding you since you two met. You wanted to find out why.

"Do you hate me?" you asked. He looked up, completely surprised. Your eyes locked with his and you did your best not to look away.

"Why would you think that? You're really cool."

"Oh..." you started.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to hate you?"

"Well no but... Do you hate Kid then?"

"Well no I don't hate Kid. His symmetry lectures can be annoying sometimes but he's one of my best friends."

"But then why..." suddenly soul got up, he walked away. He knew what you were going to ask and it was too much for him to answer.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_ gave me a concerned look, "Do you hate Kid then?" she asked. Your mind flashed to them hugging, you were jealous, but why? I don't like _, do I? He didn't know but when he saw the smirk playing at Kid's lips when you leaned into him it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Well I don't hate Kid. His symmetry lectures can be annoying sometimes but he's one of my best friends."

_ looked confused, "But then why…" I stood up, I couldn't answer what she was about to ask. It was too much. I didn't even know why, but I hated Kid right then. I just couldn't hide what I was feeling, not that I knew what it was. I walked over to the inside of the school, shoulders slumped, waiting for classes to start.

**Your P.O.V**

Soul started to walk away and I rolled my eyes. Who cared what he thought anyways, but you couldn't stop worrying about him. You stood up and started to walk over but Kid grabbed you from behind. You grabbed his hands and pushed them off of you. You didn't know what was going on, but you didn't want to get more involved in it. You then ran off towards Soul.


	2. Chapter 2: Sounds Cool

You weren't able to talk to Soul for the rest of the day, he just ran away when you tried to find him and he wouldn't even look at you in class. It was the end of the day now and you were heading for your dorm. There was no time to react when something grabbed you and pushed you up against a brick wall in an empty alley way. You knew it was a kishin, but it was pretty hot for a kishin. It wasn't completely horrible looking but it still looked like a kishin. "I want your soul." He smirked lightly. "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it."  
You laughed, "Yeah, because I'd be afraid of you. You're nothing but disgusting."  
"You're feisty, I like that. Too bad you're so difficult; you could have lived and been with me."  
"And in what world would that happen?" you asked before transforming your arm into a blade and stabbing him through the chest. You were too late to dodge him scratching at your chest with his claw like hands. Now you had a gash right below your chest, but it didn't matter. You were going to finish him off right now. You dove forward, plunging your blade into his stomach and then tearing upwards. There was some dust and then all that remained was a soul. You took it and swallowed it whole. That was your 27th soul. Pretty good considering you had only joined the academy that day. But you were killing kishins before you joined.  
"Well, well," a deep voice came from behind you. You spun around to see Soul staring at you. He seemed amused until he saw the blood coming from your white shirt. You looked down upon noticing his expression. Only then you really noticed that you had gotten hurt.  
"I'm fine," you assured. "Just a little blood." But Soul shook his head.  
"No you're not. You are going to need stiches." He looked back to your face which made you feel much more comfortable considering that the blood was coming from right beneath your breasts.  
You'd rather let it heal on its own but you had no choice but to agree and follow him back to the school. You guys walked into the infirmary and Pro. Stein looked up at you. "Not him…" You sighed.  
"What happened?" he asked, not creepy like he was before. Maybe he got the idea.  
Soul straightened out his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets, "_ ran into a kishin and got a gash on her chest. Could you help?" You glared at Soul.  
"I told you I'm fine," you muttered to him. All he did was smile.  
"Alright let's see, you can take off your shirt." Pro. Stein took out his cigarette and put it in the ash tray next to him.  
You glanced back at Soul who was waiting for you to strip. You looked back at Stein and he could tell what you were thinking. He sighed heavily, "Soul, get out." Soul shrugged and headed out of the infirmary. Before he exited the door he turned around and winked at you. You tried to cover up your blush but it was no use. He already saw. You were getting pissed off with him and you couldn't tell what he was thinking. One minute he was mad at you, the next he liked you? "_Whatever…"_ you thought.  
Then a finger came and started to lift up your shirt, figuring you weren't going to show him the injury. You slapped and the hand away and took off the shirt by yourself. You looked down and it was worse than you thought. "You're going to need stiches, that's fine." He mumbled. You sat there waiting patiently until you could be treated.  
**Soul's P.O.V.**  
I waited outside of the infirmary doors until Pro. Stein told me to leave. I decided that Maka was probably worried about me anyways and headed back to our dorm. When I walked in Maka looked up from her book. "Where were you?" she asked.  
"_ got hurt, I had to help her." I explained before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.  
"_ huh?" she smiled.  
"Yeah what about her?" I started to get mad, I didn't like being teased.  
"Come on, you don't seriously think that we can't all see you looking at her in class." She laughed. "It's alright, I won't tell." She smiled lightly before walking out.  
"Does my little scythey boy like someone?" a voice came from around the corner.  
"What now Blair?" I asked annoyed, I wasn't going to look back. I didn't want a nose bleed at the moment.  
She pouted and left. Thank god. "Can't I get a break?" he whispered to himself.  
**Your P.O.V.**  
You woke up the next morning in your bed. You pulled up your shirt to see the scar and it really wasn't bad, but you did need the stiches. You traced your finger along them before pushing yourself out of bed and getting ready for school. There was a knock at the door while you were getting dressed. You hurried to put on your shirt and ran to the door. When you opened it Tsubaki was standing in front of you smiling. "Oh, hey."  
"Hi," she waved.  
"So umm, how did you know where I live?" You asked, a little bit confused as to why she was here.  
"Black*Star and me saw you walking into this apartment yesterday. We live three down from you." She answered, "Sorry if I scared you."  
You laughed, "No it's fine I was just a little confused. Do you want to walk to school together then? I just have to grab my stuff."  
Tsubaki grinned, "I came here to ask you the same thing."  
"Sweet," you ran inside quickly to grab your bag and then headed outside and locked the door behind you before you started to walk with Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki and you were in front of the school now. You heard a loud "Yahoo!" shout from behind before you were on the ground. You turned around and there was Black*Star on top of you, grinning wildly.  
You managed a quick, "Hey dude." Before you pushed him off of you and proceeded to walk towards the school with Tsubaki. Before you knew it he was next to you again and you all walked to class.  
You were actually on time today, early even. You took your seat and soul came up beside you. "How are the stiches?" he asked quietly once class had started.  
"Pretty good," you nodded.  
Maka on your left passed you a note that read: "Hey _, Kid's having a party on Friday and he wanted me to ask if you could come."  
You looked up at Maka and gave her a thumb up. A small dissecting tool whizzed past your face and hit the table behind you a row up. You didn't flinch; you only turned to the front and started to pay attention.  
At the end of the day you were about to head home when you heard someone behind you. Not to mention you could feel eyes staring at you. Slowly you turned around, praying that it wasn't Stein. Turned out he did still want to dissect you, but that's a different story. As your head turned your eyes locked onto a pair of gold ones and you let out a sigh of relief. It was just Kid.  
"_," he smiled at you but you never took your eyes off his gaze to really notice.  
"Hey kid. So you're having a party on Friday?" you confirmed.  
He nodded, "Are you coming?"  
"I'll be there, it sounds cool." You grinned at him and then left, not saying another word.

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please favorite and follow this story if you liked it! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Competition

It was now Friday and school had just ended. You went home right away so you could do your homework before the party. After about an hour of not getting anything done you gave up and got ready.  
Magical soul eater time skip!  
Now you were standing outside of Kid's door wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a mid-thigh white skirt along with black flats.  
You rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside. When the door opened Liz was standing there smiling. "Hey _, come on in!" she moved aside for you to enter and you walked inside. You followed Liz into the living room where Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Crona were waiting.  
"Hey guys," you smiled. Soul moved over so you could sit next to him and you happily sat beside him. He put his arm around but you moved away a little uncomfortably while you blushed. After a few minutes Kid and Patty showed up and the party started. You danced with Liz for a long time, you two were becoming pretty good friends.  
Soon everyone was tired and sitting on the couch talking when Black*Star shouted, "I'm bored!"  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Kid asked.  
Everyone thought about it for a while until Patty yelled, "Let's play seven minutes in heaven! Can we Kid?"  
Everyone agreed and Kid sighed, "Alright, we can do that." He left to get a hat and all the guys took something of theirs and put it inside.  
**Soul's P.O.V.**  
_ sat down next to me and I smiled. "_This is my chance to make a move." _I thought. I slid my arm over her shoulders and around to her other arm. I noticed her blush and that made me happy. But before I could anything else she moved away and my arm fell off of her. I frowned.  
A little later everyone decided to play seven minutes in heaven. This could be my chance. "_Please let me get _."_  
**Back to Your P.O.V.**  
"You go first _!" Maka shouted, passing the hat to you. You really didn't like games like this but you had to do it. You put your hand inside and pulled out a piece of paper with the number 8 written on it. You looked up at Kid nervously and walked over to him. All you did was show him the paper and blush. He smiled and grabbed your hand, pulling you into the closet along with him.  
"Alright, time starts now." Liz exclaimed from the other side of the door. You could practically see the smirk playing on her lips. You sat in the corner of the closet and fidgeted, waiting for the time to pass.  
You felt Kid come from behind you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck. You sort of wanted to move, but you didn't. He pulled your arm to turn you around. Suddenly you were inches apart, getting closer. Your faces were about an inch apart when you pulled away. You broke his grasp around you when Soul came into your mind again, and Black*Star….  
Kid looked disappointed and walked to the corner. He slid down the wall and sat there. You slowly sat down next to him. "A-Are you alright?" you asked. He shot a glare at you and the second you met his eyes you could feel your heart being torn apart. Tears came to your eyes but to your surprise, Kid wiped them away.  
"I'm sorry _," he sighed, "I didn't mean to put you in that position. I just… couldn't help myself. Will you forgive me?"  
You nodded and gave him a slight smile, "It's okay, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to do that yet." You closed your (e/c) eyes for a few seconds before opening them and leaning towards Kid. You gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and you could practically feel his blush on your lips.  
"_, I…" he stuttered.  
You shushed him, "It's okay, I know. But I just don't know you enough. And I don't know how to say this. Please don't be offended but… I'm just not sure if I can trust you."  
He looked down and played with his fingers, "It's okay. I understand. We haven't known each other for that long."  
You smiled and took his hand, "Thanks for understanding." After a few seconds of staring at each other you heard Liz yell at you from the other side of the door. "Alright love birds! You can come out now!" Kid stood up and offered you his hand. You took it as he helped you up and you two exited the closet. You sat next to Liz on the couch when you noticed Soul and Black*Star. Soul was glaring over at Kid, _again. _Black*Star was about to enter the closet with an un-willing Maka when he glanced back at you with disappointed eyes. You frowned as he turned around and walked into the closet. "_What was that all about?" _you asked yourself.  
Liz noticed your expression, "Are you okay _?"  
"Hmm?" you looked up at her, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." You put on your best fake smile and she shrugged in reply before walking away.  
**Death The Kid's P.O.V.**  
We waked out of the closet; I sat down beside Tsubaki who was happily watching her meister getting dragged into the closet. _ was sitting down beside Liz but she looked troubled and I felt bad. "_Was it something I did?" _I noticed Liz talking to her. Both Liz and Patty know I like her. "_Please don't let Liz tell her!"_  
I felt eyes on me and I looked to where I felt the gaze. There was Soul, glaring at me. I smirked in return. I knew he liked her, it was too obvious. Too bad for him _I'm _his competition. He had no chance, "_Only one of us can have her." _I thought to myself grinning, "_And it's going to be me."_

Sorry it's so short! I wanted to end there. Anyways, there's a new chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

It was Monday now and you strolled into class lazily. "Late again," you heard a voice come from behind you and turned to see Stein. You shrugged and took your seat next to Soul and Maka. You couldn't help but notice Kid sitting a few rows ahead of you. He was staring back at you grinning. You were trying desperately to hide your blush but you heard a growl come from your right.  
Soul was staring at you with an annoyed look in his crimson red eyes. You rose an eyebrow and he replied by rolling his eyes. "Why don't you two just go out already?" You were completely thrown off by his words. He sounded so mad too. You tried to ignore him but his words kept coming at you. "He likes you, you know that right? So why don't you just date him." Your eyes went wider than they already were. For some reason you were so disappointed to hear him saying that. You thought he liked you, maybe. But at this point he was showing no interest. It was like he almost wanted to get rid of you.  
He kept talking but you interrupted, "Why? Even if Kid does like me I don't like him okay!" you suddenly realized that the whole class heard you and you cringed with embarrassment. You looked around the class. There were many shocked or confused looks aimed at you. Then you saw Kid, he stared back at you with sadness in his eyes. Before you could say anything he turned back around and you knew he wasn't going to talk to you about it. You looked to your left to see Soul in utter shock. Then your eyes scanned the room as class began to carry on. But they stopped when you saw Black*Star in the bottom row on the very left. He was grinning widely at you, obviously happy about what you had said. You hit your head on the desk and Stein continued on a lecture he was giving.  
The bell rung. You picked up your books and sprinted for the door. You had to get out of there, out of the school. You couldn't face anyone at that point. You were on edge and on the edge of breaking. You started to run faster. That's when a hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back into an empty hallway. You saw white hair and blood red eyes looking down at you with a worried expression in them.

"Umm… Soul…" you muttered. You were too shocked to really understand what was going on. If that were a kishin you would know exactly what to do. But here, you were completely clueless. He leaned into you further and you just kept stuttering, "S-Soul… Wh-What are y-you d-doing…?" He ignored you more and suddenly you were pushed up against the wall. Now you were completely confused, and a little scared.  
Suddenly soul leaned into you and pushed his lips against yours roughly. You stood in shock for a second but then replied to the kiss. You moved your lips along with his and when you pulled apart for air he looked disappointed. But he just smirked at you and shoved his face into yours again. After about a minute you pulled away again. "Okay, please tell me what's going on." You gave him a confused look. "I thought you were mad at me. What happened? You hated me and now you suddenly like me?"  
He leaned forwards into you and rested his forehead on yours. Your eyes were wide now and you had no idea what he was going to do. He closed his eyes softly and whispered, "I never hated you." Then he turned and walked down the hallway quietly.  
You stumbled back out into the busy hallway and being the clumsy person you are you ran directly into someone else. You looked up to see spikey blue hair and dark green eyes smiling back at you. Backing up a little you sighed with relief, "It's just you…"  
"What's wrong _? You looked worried for a second." His smile turned into a worried expression.  
"Oh I was just scared that you were going to be Kid. I don't really want to see him right now…" you muttered the last part.  
"I understand," he nodded and smiled before yelling, "Follow me!"  
"What?"  
"Come on, I want to show you something." He replied.  
"Umm… okay." He took your hand and you started following behind him in the hallway, running up countless stairs.  
Before you knew it, and you had no idea how you had gotten there exactly, you two were on the roof the school. He sat down and you followed his actions. You looked out at Death City and your jaw dropped. There it was. The full city. There were countless rooftops and buildings in sight. And you could see a few battles taking place on the streets. The sun was starting to fall asleep overtop of the dusty, dry desert behind the city. Drooling, the sun began to set and you laughed at it as you always did. "This is really cool…" you spat out, your mouth still wide open.  
"Right?" he smiled widely. You looked down and realized that he was still holding your hand. "Umm…" you gently pulled your hand away from his. "Not him too…" you thought to yourself. "Uh… I-I have to g-go now…" you stood up quietly and started walking away. For once in his life Black*Star was actually quiet enough to sneak up behind you.  
He grabbed your arm and pulled you around so you were facing him, then he pulled you into his chest and you blushed. "Umm…" was pretty much all that you could get out. After a second or two you hugged him back and he smiled.  
"Well then I'll see you later!" he gave you a thumbs up after pulling away and walked away, jumping from the rooftop like the idiot he was. He left you totally confused and a little more unsure of what to do, as if it wasn't bad enough already.  
You walked away when you realized, "Wait… how am I going to get down?" you whispered to yourself. "Well, I guess I'll be okay to jump…" you shrugged and followed Black*Star. You were about halfway down when you started to question your decision. The ground was closing in, faster and faster until… "Ugh, god dammit…" you hit the ground hard. Even if you did tuck and roll in time it still hurt, and quite a bit.  
You got up silently and headed back to your house begging that you wouldn't run into anyone else. But of course luck wasn't really on your side. You were taking a shortcut down yet another dark alley (There's a lot of them) and you saw a shadow coming from around the corner. Being a skilled weapon, you got ready to fight a kishin. You'll start with a tackle, that way if it's not a kishin you won't have hurt them too bad.  
You jumped out from the corner and tackled the figure to the ground. Looking down, you saw black hair with white stripes. You knew exactly who it was, staring at you with disappointed and completely calm eyes. You got up and turned on your heel starting to run when you were grabbed by your upper arm. Kid pulled your arm and turned you around so that you were facing him. Stumbling forward you looked up at him again. He seemed upset but he was still smiling. "Hello _,"  
He greeted you normally even after what had happened, "Maybe he forgot?" You thought. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away as soon as he let go of your arm to take your hand.  
"What are you doing?" you asked but he disregarded you.  
"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" You tried to shake your head but you did differently and ended up muttering a yes. You followed him as he walked forward, never letting go of you. You were really nervous, and he could tell. "Why are you so nervous around me? I never see you that way around Soul."  
You blinked a few times in confusion. You weren't sure if he was trying to accuse you of liking him or of liking Soul. "Well… I umm… I don't know I guess you're just different."  
He smirked as he stared off down the street, "That's good, right?"  
You nod and blush slightly. "Hey _?" he started and looked at you and you could tell he was getting as nervous as you were. "I know you don't feel the same but… I like you _, I really do."  
Your blush was back, and worse than before. "It's not that I don't like you… I just wanted Soul to stop. So I told him that I didn't like you. I never meant to hurt you in the process…"  
He stared off for a few moments in complete silence, "What was Soul doing?" he asked.  
You were about to answer when you were cut off by a deep voice coming from down the alley. "How cute… too bad I'm going to take your souls now," followed by the owner of the voice walking out of the dark and smiling at you. "_A kishin? Now? Really?"_ You were thinking when from behind that kishin came another, and another. "_Three, great…"_ You were rolling your eyes when you noticed that Kid didn't have Liz or Patty and you still had no meister. Neither of you could fight alone against this many kishins. When Kid turned to look at you sternly, you knew exactly what he meant. You had to fight together.  
Since you two had broken apart your hands when the kishins came he head out his hand as you took it and transformed into your full weapon form. It had been so long since you'd transformed fully, and it felt weird. You felt your body fade away slowly as it was replaced by you in your weapon form. You awoke the blade inside of you and it took over your complete body. Kid looked at you and grinned, "Even perfectly symmetrical in your weapon form." You couldn't help but blush, but you hid it under your reflection in the blade.  
"Alright kid, let's go." He had started before you could even finish your words. Thank god your soul wavelengths matched enough to fight. He charged at the first kishin and dove your blade through his arm. The kishin flipped backwards but Kid followed, blocking the others in his way with the handle of your scythe. Soon enough your blade was thrust through the kishin's chest and he dissolved, leaving only a soul floating in his place.  
You did the same with the other two and then transformed back into your human form and stretched. Kid looked at you weirdly, "Aren't you going to take their souls?"  
"Don't you want them for Liz and Patty?" You looked confused.  
"Well you're the weapon who achieved them. And anyways, it's an odd number of souls. I can't divide them between both Liz and Patty."  
"Alright," you shrugged and turned around, walking towards the souls. You grabbed them and swallowed them whole as you always did. You gave Kid a smile before looking at your phone and noticing the time. "Shoot," I have to get home!" You yelled before you ran off down the street and away from Kid.  
**Kid's P.O.V.**  
She asked me if I wanted the souls for Liz and Patty. I can't imagine why. I mean she was the scythe who killed the kishins, so the souls belong to her. Interesting girl, and completely and symmetrically beautiful. I watched her as she swallowed the souls and turned around to grin at me. I walked closer to her. My hand went for her hand but she didn't notice when she saw the time. She said goodbye and left me there alone.  
Watching as she ran away hurt me. I still had so much I had to tell her, and I didn't have much time. "At this rate one of those idiots are going to get to her first…" I glared at the thought of them and punched the wall. Blood ran down my knuckles as the wall crumbled to my feet.

Hehe there you go! :D Thanks for reading! Please follow me if you like my stories, otherwise you don't have to :)


	5. Chapter 5: Be Mine?

You woke up the next day after crashing as soon as you got home the previous day. "_Weird day…_" you thought as you got into the shower. Quickly you changed your clothes into ripped jeans and a grey hoodie with black sneakers. Noticing the time you saw that you were going to be late. You grabbed an apple and ran out the door, slamming it behind you.  
Your feet slapped against the hard pavement on the way to the DWMA and you started to make your way up the endless stairs. You were getting slightly tired at this point. There were so many stairs and you were in the middle of a fricking desert. Sighing, you slowed down and walked up the remainder of the stairs.  
You strolled into class the bell ringing the moment you walked into the door. "Late," Stein muttered.  
"Really?" you asked, "Cut me a little slack, I was technically in the room already." All Stein did was roll his eyes and spin around in his chair so he was facing the class. You slowly made your way up to the seat next to Soul. "_Soul…_" you thought as the memories of the day before flashed in your mind. You still had no clue what he was doing and frankly just thought it was hormones. Still, you sat a little farther away from him than usual but he shifted his chair towards you.  
As class got started you were bored out of your mind and started attempting to take notes. You had forgotten to do your homework yesterday and of course got in trouble again. "Stein must really hate me…" you muttered to yourself silently. You were staring down at your paper blankly when a slightly tan hand came into your view. Sliding on top of your notes and when pulling away left a piece of paper with words on it.  
You looked up at Soul and he mouthed at you to read it. You shrugged and opened up the note that read: Meet me after school at my and Maka's place. Right next to that was an address that you assuming was theirs. You slipped the note into your pocket and smiled, waiting for class to end.  
Time skip!  
Soul's P.O.V.  
I paced around the house, waiting for _ to show up. Maka looked over at me and laughed. "Stop worrying, I'll be here the whole time. And Blair is out at Chupa Cabra, with my dad probably…" She rolled her eyes but then set them back on me. "But if you are going to worry I suggest you get it out now. She'll be here any minute."  
I sighed and calmed down a little, "You're right. A cool guy like me shouldn't be worried about meeting a girl. I meet up with girls all the time…" Maka just laughed in return and left the room, leaving me to worry alone.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I yelled at myself to calm down. I went over to the door to find _ standing there smiling at me.  
**Your P.O.V.**  
You walked up to their door nervously, "_I hope this isn't going to repeat of what happened yesterday…"_ You knock on the door and wait patiently. You hear yelling and some stumbling around as things fall down. You can't help but laugh as he comes to open the door.  
He moved to the side and let you come inside. All your nervousness faded as you saw Maka walk into the room and smile at you. "Hey _," she waved. You waved back and followed Soul as he led you to the couch. He told you to sit down and you did. You sat on opposite sides of the couch for a minute or two in silence. Maka caught onto something that you didn't as she stood there awkwardly, "Well, I'm going to do laundry downstairs then!" She grabbed some of her clothes and headed out the front door quietly.  
_"Well I hope it will be fine without her here…"_ Worry flooded your body once again, _"I mean he would try anything would he?" _  
Soul shuffled a little closer to your side but that was all he did so you decided it was okay. You moved from where you were sitting to right beside him, where your shoulders were just barely touching. "So Soul…" you broke the silence.  
"Yeah?" he looked at you.  
"Why did you want me to come here?"  
All he did was look off again before answering, "I just wanted to spend some time with you…" you blushed but he didn't notice. "And I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to do that to you. I was just so happy when you told me that you didn't want to go out with Kid and…" he shrugged. "I'm sorry…"  
He turned to look at you but before he could even fully turn your lips were pressed against his. You kissed him without really thinking. He didn't kiss back and you pulled away with a sad expression. He noticed your expression and once he could conceal his blushing a little he stuttered out, "I-I'm S-Sorry… You just surprised me…" He leaned against you and placed his lips on your cheek, smiling. You blushed and he grinned.  
He wrapped his arms around your waist as you rested your arms over top of his shoulders. You were quickly pulled in and your face smashed against his. It started out gently and sweetly. He brushed his lips away from yours gently and you were shocked to see such a blushed Soul. He never acted that way. He was always too cool for that. But you saw his smile underneath his bright pink cheeks and you couldn't do anything but blush back at him.  
He leaned in again but went past your face and to your ear. Quietly he whispered and it sent chills down your spine. "Will… Will you… be m-mine?" Your entire body froze at his words and all you could do was blush and nod your head.

I know it's short but I really wanted to end it right there. By the way I do all the characters thoughts italicized. Just thought I'd let you know! Thanks for reading! I love you all! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy Arises

**Kid's P.O.V.**  
I was walking down the hallway looking for _. I hadn't talked to her yesterday and I really needed to ask her out before Soul or Black*Star did. It was lunch period when I finally saw _. Her (e/c) eyes locked onto mine and she smiled. "Hey Kid," I smiled back and waved.  
"Hey _," I started really nervously. What if I got rejected? "I really need to talk to you about something." Her eyebrows tilted and she looked at me with concern. "Look _, I really like you and-" I was cut off when Soul walked up behind _ from the other hallway.  
"What was that Kid?" He laid his arm around the back of _'s shoulders and I scowled. "_Get your arm off of her!" _ I thought, but I tried to stay as calm as possible on the outside. He noticed my expression and grinned proudly. "Something wrong Kid?" he was still smirking and it pissed me off. I can't believe he was mocking me. _ didn't even seem to notice. She was a little oblivious, but I loved her.  
I didn't reply and that only made him grin wider, "Maybe you didn't hear. I asked _ out yesterday." _That _made my anger flare up.  
"I see…" I said coldly before walking away down the hallway alone.  
Time skip!  
The end of the day had come and I hadn't talked to anyone but Liz and Patty since the incident at lunch. Now I was walking home alone. Liz and Patty decided to go shopping so I would have to tell them about what happened after. I looked up the street to see Soul leaning against a brick wall. "What do you want?" I spat.  
"Nothing really, I just thought I would remind you to stay away from _. She doesn't like you and I don't want you hurting her."  
"I should say the same about you. I would never hurt _, but how could I trust you not to?" I glared at him.  
He showed me one of his classic canine grins, "Look Kid, I know you don't want to accept it, but I love her. And she loves me back, okay?"  
My glare turned into a death glare, "Did she ever actually say that she loved you?"  
He shrugged, "I thought the kiss was enough evidence. "_Kiss?!" _I thought, "_He kissed her?" _  
I shook my thoughts away as best as I could and tried to look nonchalant. I put my hands in my pocket and turned around so my back was facing him as I started to walk away. Something stopped me before I was out of his view and I heard myself say, "You may have her now. Don't get too attached to her. She'll be mine soon enough." Then I walked away from him fully, leaving him grinning alone on the dark street.  
**Black*Star's P.O.V.**  
I was headed over to _'s place with Tsubaki. Tsubaki figured out that I like her and now she's trying to help me with her. I really do have an awesome weapon. Anyways, Tsubaki had planned for a movie night for the three of us and I was pretty excited. I really couldn't stop thinking about _ the past few days. I mean she's funny, beautiful and almost as big a star as me! I just couldn't wait to spend some time with her. I know that both Kid and Soul have their sights set on her and I need to act fast.  
**Your P.O.V.**  
You opened the door before Black*Star could even knock, causing him to fall right into your apartment. You blinked a couple times before you started laughing at him, "Well hi there!" Tsubaki smiled gently at you and you returned the action. You let her inside and she stepped over her meister carefully as he was still lying on the floor. Once Tsubaki was inside you looked down at Black*Star who was staring up at you with a blank look on his face. "So… umm… are you gonna get up?" you asked smiling.  
All he did was laugh hysterically and get up off the floor. You both headed to the couch where Tsubaki was already sitting and tried to decide on a movie. After you gave up it was between Black*Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was too passive to argue with her meister so Black*Star ended up putting in a horror movie. "_Great…_" you thought as it started playing. You really just weren't into scary movies. (Sorry is you are XD) Give you a kishin to kill any day and you could do it in fewer than 5 minutes or less. But for some reason you just couldn't handle watching horrors.  
Anyways, Tsubaki seemed to be feeling the same way but neither of you were really willing to start a fight with Black*Star at the moment so you tried to ignore it.  
Time skip!  
At this point of the movie Tsubaki was in the corner of the room in fetal position, rocking back and forth. "You alright Tsubaki?" you asked. She gave you a muffled yeah before going to hide in your washroom. "Umm okay…" you said quietly. When you looked back at the screen something jumped out and you nearly screamed. It took you a few seconds to realize that you had jumped back and into Black*Star. His arms were wrapped around you and you blushed. You looked up to meet his eyes awkwardly to see that he was grinning widely. "_Does he like… no… he doesn't."_ you thought to yourself. You turned back to the screen again and tried to pull away from Black*Star, but his arms were locked around your shoulders so you just shrugged and watched the movie again.  
Tsubaki walked into the room and started smiling when she saw you and Black*Star. "I'm not really into this stuff so I think I'm going to go home now. You two have fun okay?"  
"Umm okay. Are you sure Tsu?" you asked.  
"Yeah, actually I might go study with Maka for a bit." She smiled before leaving through your front door, quietly closing it behind her.  
The movie was now on the credits so you turned to see Black*Star's face again. "So what do you want to watch now?" All he did was shrug. _"Why's he acting so weird all of a sudden?"_

"Yeah? What's up?" you stared at him blankly.  
His arms were still around you and he pulled you against his chest. You didn't say anything, you were a little in shock and had no clue what was going on. "Umm… what?" He placed one of his arms on the small of your back; the other was in your hair on the back of your head. "Black*St-" you were cut off by a pair of lips slamming against yours. Your eyes grew wide and your blush returned, darker this time. You started to move your lips against his and closed your eyes. You put your arms around his back and held him close against you. Suddenly Soul's face flashed through you mind and you pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry Black*Star, I shouldn't have done that…"  
He looked at you confused but grinned, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with it to me…" He pulled you in again and you really had no way of resisting. He slid his lips down your neck softly while he moved his hands up and down your back. You bit your lip and tried not to groan. He brought his face up next to yours again so that they were only about an inch apart. Quickly, Black*Star grinned and filled in the space between you. You kissed him back with your full force and his tongue entered your mouth. You two fought for dominance but after a while Black*Star won.  
You pulled away, out of breath and tired. Black*Star got up and put in some movie but you didn't see what it was. You were asleep in his arms before it barely even started.

Hope you liked it! ;) I haven't been doing much with Black*Star so here you all go! :D Thanks for reading! I f you liked it then please favorite, comment or follow me, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Dissection Time!

You woke up on your bed and realized that Black*Star had probably carried you there. You stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Good thing it's Saturday…" you muttered as you noticed the time on the clock. "Still, I have to meet Stein today for extra practice with the others. But at least it's later." You got up and got ready to leave, dressing in a black tee shirt with jeans and your sneakers. Realizing that you were going to be late you booked it out the door and down the street.  
You were out of breath by the time you sprinted into Stein's classroom. You leaned against the wall with your head rested on it. You looked up expecting to see Maka, Soul and the others, but all you saw was Stein lighting up a cigarette and staring out one of the windows. "This isn't even class and you're still late, I'm impressed."  
You looked around again, still no one there. "If I'm so late then where are the others? Maka's never late."  
"The others aren't coming." he turned to look at you with a calm expression.  
"What do you mean? You said they were."  
"They were never going to come. I'm actually surprised you even came. You are a clever one but I guess this worked out in my favor." He grinned and tilted his glasses so you could see his eyes.  
You rolled your eyes, a little worried on the inside but there was no way that you were going to let him know that. "I'm out of here. See ya in class professor!" You turned on your heel and hurried to make your way out of the door. You were hardly shocked when a dissection tool whizzed past your head, only hitting your hair before slamming into the wood of the door. You were aware that that was a warning shot. He could do much worse if he wanted to, and you got the feeling that he did.  
Taking a breath you turned around and turned your arm into the blade of a scythe. "We can fight if you really want to. I don't see the point in it though."  
"The point?" he looked at you confused before he laughed darkly, "I want to dissect you."  
"Yeah, not going to happen." You said plainly out loud. "_That creep wants to actually cut me open? I can't lose this fight. I'm not one of his experiments_." You thought to yourself.  
All he did was grin and charge towards you. You blocked his first attack and spun to hit him low with your arm/scythe. You made contact and he hardly grimaced despite the blood flowing down his leg. You tried to dodge his second attack but he grabbed your wrist and sent "Soul purge" through your body. You had his electrical soul wavelength shocking you throughout your entire body. You couldn't move and soon you were on the ground, coughing up blood.  
He tried to do it again but you kicked him in the groin and sent him back a couple feet while you got up. You were dizzy at this point and couldn't really make sense of anything that was happening but you had to keep fighting. You charged at him and your scythe was at his chest when he caught it and sent his soul wavelength through it again. "_Wow, I didn't think that through_." was all you could think before your entire body had electrical charges pulsing through it worse than before.  
You tried to get up again but your knees failed and you fell to the ground again. He laughed at you and you glared in return. "Looks like I win." He laughed as he picked you up by your hair and you struggled to get free. You grabbed his arm for support and to take away some of the pain pulling at your head. He carried you that way over to his front desk and threw you onto it. You couldn't move and you noticed that you were attached to the table through stiches that were sown through the outside of your body to the table.  
He pulled up your shirt enough to expose you stomach and chuckled as he inserted a small knife into your midriff. Your face twisted into pain and fear while the knife was dragged across your stomach, leaving a clean cut. You watched as your blood started to trickle out of the cut and down your torso. You clenched your eyes shut so you couldn't see any more when there were footsteps coming into the room. Your eyes snapped open and Stein covered your mouth as his head snapped to face the door.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I was heading to Stein's classroom to tell him about a job my father had for him. I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. "Hello professor Stein. My father has-" I saw a knife jammed into the door and turned to meet Stein's shocked gaze. I heard some muffled shouting and saw someone on the table behind Stein. "What's going on here?" I walked over to the table to see who it was.  
I followed Steins arm to see it covering the mouth of_ who was cut down her stomach in lines and staring at me in fear. She had blood running over the side of her midriff but she didn't look like she was in that much pain. Still, I hated to see her like that. I'd never even seen her that scared before. Even when we faced all those kishins she was pretty much fear free. Now, seeing her like this, something snapped.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" my head snapped to Stein who was slowly taking his hand off of _'s face.  
He looked worried but he started to laugh, "It is what it looks like. I was holding an experiment until you interrupted. Now how about you run along now?"  
"Like I would," I glared at him, every word drenched in bitterness. I had no weapons but there was no way that I was leaving _ there with him. He might be a teacher but I am a shinigami. I am the son of lord Death. And I'm not leaving here alone.  
I ran at Stein with everything I had and threw my fist at his face. He was knocked back a foot and some and stumbled into his desk, laughing. That annoyed me. I stepped up to him again and kicked him right in his groin. He wasn't fighting back, which I found odd. He probably knew he wouldn't be able to beat me. So I used that to my advantage. I grabbed his swivel chair and knocked him over his head as hard as I could. This sent him to the floor and broke the chair.  
"My chair…" Stein looked up at me with annoyance in his eyes. I ignored him and hit him again. He passed out and I turned to _ the stiches connecting her to the table dissolved and she sat up to see the blood flowing out of her midriff.  
"_..." I looked at her with concern.  
"I'm fine now… thanks for coming by the way."  
**Your P.O.V.**  
"I'm fine now… thanks for coming by the way." You looked down, trying to hide your blush. It was kind of an awkward moment for you. It's not every day that you get dissected and then saved by an extremely cute boy… none other than the son of Lord Death. You looked up to see him with a slight pink blush on his cheeks and you stretched upward towards his face. You gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before sitting down again. "You really saved me there…" you bit your bottom lip out of embarrassment as you saw a darker blush appear on his cheeks.  
"It's no problem, really…" he leaned down and gently placed his lips on your forehead. He grabbed you around your waist and behind your back and lifted you up into the air. "Now let's go get you some help." You blushed but let him carry you bridal style over to the infirmary.

Sorry if it's short! I wrote it all in school today and I really just wanted to have that chapter there. Thanks for reading! Please favorite and comment! Wow I really didn't think that my story would get so many favorites... I really want to thank you all for that. I never thought I would get so far so quickly! And I'm really glad that you all like it! I'll update soon I promise!


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed

**Your P.O.V.**  
You were lying down in the infirmary really impenitently, fidgeting around with your hands while the nurse tended to your wounds. When she was done you sat up and looked at your stomach, there were some new scars but at least they were clean cuts.  
The nurse was gone and you heard a knock on the door, you just figured that it was Kid. Instead a different nurse walked in, she had twin blonde braids which were twisted together at the bottom. She smiled warmly at you but you had a bad feeling about her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Uh… I'm fine…" you replied warily. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" you asked.  
She smiled again, "I'm Medusa, and I'm a nurse here."  
"Oh, okay…" you said out loud, _"Why do I get such a bad feeling around her?_" you thought.  
She left the room and closed the door behind her. Suddenly the door was knocked down again and Black*Star sprinted in with Soul running behind him. Black*Star jumped on top of you and gave you a huge hug. You laughed, "Hey Black*Star… Hey Soul…" your eyes flashed over to Soul whose eyes were tinted with anger as he stared at Black*Star on you.  
You sat up further, trying to get Black*Star to get off of you. He smiled and crawled off of you. Soul walked over to you slowly and kissed you on the forehead, on the exact same spot that Kid had kissed you a little while earlier. You felt a pang of guilt. Here was Soul, kissing you, and all you could think about was Kid. You looked up and saw Black*Star giving Soul the same look that he had given to him. _"What's going on with them_?" you asked yourself, "_Are they fighting or something_?"  
Soul glanced over to see Black*Star's expression, grinning when he saw it. Then he leaned over you again and tilted your chin up to kiss you gently right on your lips. You felt yourself blush as he pulled away with his signature canine grin, his red eyes glowing.  
**Soul's P.O.V.**  
I looked over at Black*Star, I could see the anger in his eyes. He should be angry, _ is mine. He doesn't have any right to be that close with her. I grinned a look of "You-don't-like-that?-well-check-this out." Then I turned and placed a finger under _'s chin and turned it so she was looking at me. I leaned further towards her and filled all the space between us so that our lips were touching. After the kiss I looked at _. Her cheeks were red and I smiled. Then I turned to Black*Star. Oh my god, what a sight. He was teeming with anger, I could see it all. The rage and the jealousy all in his expression, and it made me happy.  
**Kid's P.O.V.**  
I had run to tell my father about what happened with Stein. He couldn't control himself and that meant that all the students could be in danger, especially _. My father told me that he would keep an eye on Stein and make sure that he is not being a danger to anyone. That relieved me. Now, off to see _. Now I was on my way to the infirmary. I figured that her wounds should be alright now. I walked into the room to see Black*Star with anger filling every inch of his features, Soul with a stupid annoying grin plastered on his face, and _ whose cheeks were about as red as Soul's eyes.  
I blinked a couple of times. "_What just happened?"_ I thought to myself, then it clicked, _"I swear if Soul did anything to _ I will-" _my thoughts were cut off by an annoying voice, I looked up to see an annoying person. "Hey Kid, what do you need?" Soul asked me, his grin still quite visible.  
"I came to see _," I answered plainly, "I thought she might like some help getting home."  
"That won't be necessary," Soul glared at me, his smile still never faltering, "I'm taking her home."  
"Umm… You really don't have to…" _ started, "I'm fine, really."  
"That must have really scared you. You can stay with me if you want to. I'll protect you." Idiot number one as I called him exclaimed. "_Black*Star you idiot, _ doesn't want to-"_  
"Well if you don't mind…" _ stated nervously. Black*Star grinned and gave a thumbs up.  
"I'd love it if you stayed over." He practically yelled.  
Souls glare deepened at Black*Star's words and he faced _. "I'm sorry Black*Star but she's coming home with me, right _?"  
_ looked at me confused and obviously looking for help. "_ can stay with whoever she wants to you idiots, now leave her alone." I gave them a blank expression, I was too annoyed with them and they weren't worth the effort of showing any emotion.  
**Your P.O.V.**  
You stared up at Kid with a look of relief and shock mixed on your face. You were happy that he had helped you but he seemed so angry about it. Everyone just seemed on edge then and you knew that something was going on between them, yet you had no clue what it was. You glanced over at the others who really had no idea what to say at that point. You broke the silence, "I think I'll just stay at my own place. It's really no problem." You tried to stand up but clutched at your stomach. It was worse than you thought it was and it was really sore, "Ow, okay I wouldn't actually mind someone helping me get home though…"  
It was true; you really couldn't walk for the next day. At least that's what the nurses told you. "Do you want to leave now?" Kid asked.  
"Yeah, please…" You really didn't like the infirmary and considering that Stein helped out there you really didn't want to be in there alone.  
"Kay, I'll take you home then." Soul stated as he put his arms under your knees and around your back to lift you up. He carried you out of the infirmary and you couldn't see the angered faces of Kid and Black*Star behind you. You were heading out of the school and you were next to the stairs.  
"Are you gonna be okay to take me? Because I can try walking if you want." You suggested.  
"Nice try _, I'll be fine." He smiled at you, "Just hold on to me."  
"Umm okay…" you blushed but wrapped your arms around his back anyways, placing your head against his chest. You were finally at the bottom of the stairs but you never let go of him. You saw the nurse from before walking out of the shadows and smiling at you. This smile was different from before though. It reminded you of the smile Stein gave when he was trying to dissect you. You shuddered at the thought and Soul felt you shake.  
"Are you okay _?" he looked at you with a concerned look in his blood red eyes.  
"Umm I think so… but uhh… who's that? She was in the nurse's office before but she kind of gave me a bad feeling." You pointed to Medusa.  
He looked over to see the nurse grinning at you and his eyes went wide. "Shit! _, we have to get out of here!" He started running and his grip on you tightened. After a few minutes of running he was standing in front of his apartment with you in his arms.  
"We need to talk to Maka." He set you down on your feet gently so you could stand and support yourself on the wall while he opened the door. You tried walking and it worked as long as you were against something, but it still hurt a lot. You walked inside with Soul behind you and saw Maka look up from her book from where she was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey guys, _ are you okay? What happened?" she set down her book and ran over to help you.  
"I'm fine, Stein just tried to dissect me." You lifted up your shirt a little so she could see your stomach. She grimaced at the scars and helped you sit on the couch. "But Soul said we need to talk to you…" you turned to look at Soul who still had his eyes filled with worry.  
"It's Medusa… she's back…" he said warily.  
Maka popped up from where she was sitting next to you, "What?! I thought Stein and my dad killed her after the kishin was released!"  
You looked up at her confused, "Who is she? What kishin?"  
Maka looked at you with genuine concern in her eyes? "You mean you didn't know? Right before you came here there was a party held at the school to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the DWMA. Medusa was hiding as a nurse at the academy, but no one knew that she was a witch. She crashed the party and trapped everyone in one place so that she would be able to free the ultimate kishin who was locked in the basement of the academy. Luckily we were able to escape before she locked us all in, Stein, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Spirit, and I were able to get to the basement. Stein and Spirit took on Medusa. Me and Soul took on Crona, who we found out is Medusa's son. Black*Star, Kid and the others went ahead to stop the kishin from being revived. Sadly we did not succeed, and the biggest threat to the world is free again. But we thought that Stein and my dad had killed Medusa." She frowned, "Are you sure it was her Soul?"  
You stared blankly trying to take in all that was just explained to you, you got the basics. Medusa is a witch, Crona is her son, the kishin is free and the world is in danger. Soul looked over at Maka, "It was defiantly her, and she seemed to be interested in _." He said with a serious tone. "_What does he mean interested in me?" _you thought.  
"So…" you started, "What should we do about this?"  
Maka sighed, "If you see Medusa again, run away. She's strong and you could get seriously hurt. Not to mention if she has interest in you she might try to use you. We need to tell Kid about this, and Lord Death."  
"Oh…" you sighed. You knew that Soul and Maka were extremely strong, and so if they were worried you should be too. "Yeah, we should probably go tell them now." You stated.  
Maka nodded, her blonde pigtails bouncing along with her head. "Will you be okay to go? You can stay here if you want."  
"No I'll be fine." You smiled and got up. You were feeling a little better now and decided to walk, even if the nurse told you not to.  
Time Skip!  
"What?!" Kid shouted, clearly in shock. "Why would she even risk coming back? She knows how dangerous it would be for her."  
Maka looked you over, "Well if there's something that she wants from the DWMA…"  
You tensed up, "What do you mean?"  
Soul looked at the ground, "She did look pretty interested in you _…"  
Your eyes went wide and Kid spoke up, "What would she want from _?" he asked then looked at you, "Is there any reason that she would be after you? Anything that happened in the past? Have you even seen her before?" he submerged you with questions.  
You tried to think back but couldn't. You stared at the ground waiting for a thought to come, but all you could say was, "I don't remember."

Hehe left you all on a cliff hanger! So I decided to have this story take place right after the Kishin was released. If something doesn't make sense please let me know! It would be appreciated! Thanks for reading and please favorite, comment and follow if you like it :)


	9. Chapter 9: Stay With Me?

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Kid asked you.  
You shook your head, "I don't know. The earliest thing I remember was being found on the streets when I was 7 or 8. Apparently I had looked like I had been beaten half to death and I was bleeding really badly. I was taken in to adoption by this nice lady but I only stayed for a while. I ran away later. I don't know why I did. It was like someone was telling me to come but I could never find them. I don't know who my parents are or where I'm from either."  
Kid gave you a sad look and Maka gave you hug. Soul was staring at you with sorrow in his eyes but you didn't notice. "_, I'm so sorry…" Maka squeezed you tighter.  
"It's fine, don't be sorry! I'm really happy now. But I'm a little scared to be honest… about Medusa… what if there is something I don't know about?" you frowned.  
"I assure you that we will help you find out about what happened in your past." Kid gave you a slight smile and you grinned back.  
"Thanks guys." You sighed. You had closed your eyes out of exhaustion when you felt lean arms wrap around you. You opened your eyes to see Kid staring at you with his arms locked behind your back. A slight pink dust came over your cheeks as you moved away slightly, noticing Soul's expression.  
Kid back away and sat down next to you. "I will speak to my father about this right away. I promise we will help you." You smiled and gave him a look of thanks. Soul stood up and gave you his hand to help you up. You took it and said goodbye to Kid before leaving.  
You were back at Soul and Maka's place now when you saw a black cat turn the corner in the hallway. "I didn't know you guys have a cat…" Soul grimaced and took a step away.  
"Yeah well she's kind of not really-" he was cut off by a cloud of purple smoke from the hallway. The cat that you had just seen turned into a woman with dark purple hair and cat ears. She was half naked and wearing a witch hat. You tilted your head and turned to Maka, looking for an explanation.  
She sighed, "Umm Blair here is a cat… kind of. We thought that she was a witch when we had our 99 kishin souls and tried to take her soul. We found out that she was a cat with magic after we took her soul and blew up her house. But cats have 9 lives so she was fine. But we felt bad about her house so we're letting her stay with us…"  
"Oh… okay…" you shook your head and stared at the wall. That's when you heard the phone ring. Your head snapped up as Maka ran for it. She answered and mumbled a couple of things for a minute. Then she hung up, "Okay, we are going to see Lord Death." You nodded and followed Maka out the door as Soul trailed behind.  
Time Skip!  
You walked down the long creepy looking hallway surrounded by guillotines. It made you a little nervous but you kept walking anyways. When you emerged you were in a room like a globe. There was a 3d sky with clouds floating all around. There was a graveyard that seemed to go on forever through the room. In the middle of the room was a platform where you found Lord Death looking at you and Kid glaring at his father as though they had just been arguing about something.  
He quickly shrugged away the look and turned to you, who was already talking to Lord Death. "_, Kid has told me of your run in with Medusa."  
"Yes," you started, "They told me of everything that happened with her. Do you have any idea what she would want with me?"  
"I don't know for sure _. But I do know that something has defiantly happened in your past, but this is something you need to find out for yourself, I don't know the answer. And I think that for the time being you shouldn't be staying alone. I understand that you don't have a meister to stay with so maybe you have some friends that you could stay with?"  
Soul's expression lifted, "You should stay with us!" Maka looked at him weirdly, "I mean she shouldn't stay alone if Medusa is after her. And I would be fine with her staying as long as Maka is." he looked to Maka for a response.  
Maka nodded, "Of course _ can stay with us. Lord Death, don't worry, we can make sure _ stays safe." she looked at you and smiled.  
"You really don't have to do that I'll be fine. Anyways where would I sleep?" you asked.  
"You could always sleep with me..." Soul winked at you and gave you a small grin.  
"I-I umm..." you looked at Maka for help and she was already on it.  
"MAAAAKKKAAAA- CHOP!" suddenly a thick black book was slammed into the side and Soul's head. He lifted his hand to his head and moaned a little.  
"Okay, okay..." you laughed and turned to Kid. He was shooting a stern glare over at Soul who noticed and shrugged it off.  
"Father, I believe that _ should stay with me along with Liz and Patty."  
"Oh?" Soul asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Let's just put it this way. I'm fine with Maka, but I don't necessarily trust you with _." he shot another glare at Soul.  
Soul stepped forward and looked ready to hit Kid but you stopped him. "Soul..." you started quietly, "It's okay..." he looked down at you.  
"_, why don't you just be his girlfriend?" then he shot another glare and Kid and stalked out of the room angrily. Maka followed behind and apologized about him silently. Now you were alone with Kid and Lord Death.  
Kid smirked lightly but you didn't notice. "Well Alrighty!" Death shouted, breaking the silence. "_, it looks like you'll be staying with Kid!"  
You nodded and said goodbye as you followed Kid out of the death room. He took you to your apartment so that you could get some of your stuff and then you walked to his mansion. "Woah..." you exclaimed, looking up. "Dude your house is huge." you had been there before for a party and studying but you never really paid any attention. Now you realized how big it was. You followed him inside and he showed you a room that you could sleep in. You thanked him and put all the things that you had brought down in the room. He led you out into the living room and you both sat down.  
"You're pretty upset about Soul huh?" he gave you a concerned look.  
That was when you noticed that you had a couple tears running down your cheeks. Kid dragged his finger along your face and wiped away the tears. "Please don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad." you looked up as he moved his hand to the side of your face so he was cupping your right cheek. You stayed still as he put his other arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. He started outlining your jaw with his finger and it sent shivers down your spine. Then suddenly he pulled you right into his lips, connecting with yours. You closed your eyes and moved your lips with his. His kisses were different than Soul's. Not necessarily better, but they were warmer and softer. And you couldn't help but melt into the kiss. But you couldn't stop your mind from flickering to Soul... And to Black*Star.

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I know that it is like super short! But I promise to update soon! Thanks for reading, you guys have got me so far and I wanted to thank you! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Battles

Kid noticed you slow down and he pulled apart. "What's wrong _?" he looked at you with concern.  
"I-I… umm… I'm just really worried about Medusa," you lied.  
Kid leaned in to whisper in your ear, "You don't have to worry _. I'll protect you, I promise…" You shook a little at his words and he started sliding his lips down your neck softly.  
"K-Kid… stop…" you stuttered. He didn't say anything back. You felt him smirk and start sucking on your soft spot. You let out a little groan and shook your head, "Please Kid…"  
He pulled away from your neck and grabbed your hands in his. He held them against the couch and pushed you down a little. "I'm sorry but I can't _."  
"Why not?" you asked.  
"Because… I love you. And I can't let Soul or Black*Star have you." You saw his eyes fill up with sadness as he sighed, "I love you." You gently pushed him off of you and stood up.  
"I really like you too… but I don't like being forced like that Kid…" you cocked an eyebrow and he gave you an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry _. Would you like to just watch a movie instead?" he asked you with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Sure," you agreed when Liz and Patty walked in, overhearing your conversation.  
"Can we join you?" Patty tilted her head and you laughed and nodded your head in return. They sat down with you and Kid on the large sofa. You put in a comedy movie and plopped down next to Liz on the end of the couch.  
Time skip!  
You were heading to bed in your new room and looking out the window at the moon which was dripping blood. You sighed and sat down, still gazing at the slightly disturbing moon. Something came into view in the window and you waked over to it and opened it. There was a flash of color and then you realized that Black*Star had come through the window.  
"Umm hi?" you laughed.  
Black*Star looked serious for once so you stopped laughing. "_, I had to come see you. I heard what happened… And I want you to know that… I-ummm…" You tilted your head as Black*Star quickly hugged you. You were surprised but you hugged back and closed your eyes. Black*Star found his voice again. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you _." Your eyes opened and you took a step away from him.  
"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about the school and all the students. I mean if Medusa is really that horrible then why would she risk coming back here?" you asked.  
Black*Star sighed, "That's why everyone is so worried about you. No one but you and Soul saw her, and you were there when Soul saw her. So she must want something from you. And if I understand correctly then you must not remember what it is."  
It finally clicked in your head. Something must have happened when you were younger, before you could remember. Maybe Medusa wants something from you because of what happened. But who knows? You were hoping that she didn't want anything from you.  
"I honestly don't but I'm going to try to figure this all out tomorrow," you exclaimed while sighing.  
Black*Star smiled and took both of your hands in his. "Good. Do you want me to come with you?" You nodded and smiled as he leaned in closer to your face. He quickly gave you a kiss on the cheek and then pulled away, blushing. You grinned and slammed your lips against his. His eyes went wide and it took him a second before he kissed back.  
You pulled away, blushed and smiling. "Thank you Black*Star, you really are a sweet person. I'm glad I got to see this side of you."  
He gave you a tight hug before returning to the window and kneeling on the edge of it. "I'll always be there for you _, you know that." Then he jumped off the side of the building, leaving you smiling more than before while thinking, "_He's going to get himself killed one day if he keeps doing that."_ You shook your head and crawled into the bed. Your eyes slowly shut and darkness took over your vision. And before you knew it, you were asleep.  
Time Skip!  
**Black*Star's P.O.V.**  
We were in class and Stein was going on and on about something boring and a little gory so I turned around to look at _. God, she was beautiful. Her (h/c) hair was shining perfectly against her (s/t) skin. Her (e/c) eyes were glistening with disinterest but they were still hypnotizing nonetheless.  
She looked to her right at Soul who was trying to apologize. She grabbed his notebook and wrote something in it but I couldn't see what it was. I shrugged and turned around a little to see Crona gazing at _ with tortured grey eyes. _"Don't tell me he likes her too..."_ I thought, "_Well too bad for him he's too late_..." I shrugged and looked at the front of the class trying to pay attention.  
~~~~ Time skippity!~~~~  
The bell rung for lunch and I flashed Soul a look saying "Wait for me." it seemed he understood as I went to get Kid and Crona. After I had gotten everyone I dragged us all to the staircase at the back of the school that no one ever uses where we sat down.  
"W-What's going o-on...?" Crona asked timidly.  
I ignored him, "Alright, let's stop beating around the bush. I know that you all like _, and so do I."  
**Souls P.O.V**  
"Well that was forward..." I thought. "Yeah we all already knew that but why the hell is Crona here?" I asked.  
Black*Star smiled, "Maybe you'd like to explain that one Crona. I saw you staring at her oh so longingly during class. Don't try to act stupid I know you like her."  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare... It's just that _'s really pretty and she's one of the only girls who treats me really nice and she doesn't scare me..." Crona stuttered the whole thing.  
Kid interrupted Black*Star about to say something, "Alright so another person likes her. You don't have to get mad at Crona, Black*Star. You are just as guilty as he is."  
"I didn't do anything I'm not guilty at all!" Black*Star defended.  
"Exactly..." Kid mumbled.  
I spoke up, "Just stop it with the arguing already. _ already likes me so why don't you all just give up already?!" I growled.  
"Well aren't you possessive for someone who practically drove her out of your arms and into mine." Kid grinned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I barked.  
Crona slid his back against the wall and put his head between his knees. "I don't know how to deal with this..."  
Kid's grin just widened, "What I mean is that after you freaked out at _ she came closer to me. I'd be more careful with your words next time. You got lucky that she didn't do exactly that this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."  
I thought back to exactly what I had said the other day. The words rung through my ears as it came back to me. "_, why don't you just be his girlfriend?!"  
"She knows I didn't mean it..." I glared at him.  
"Oh did she? Because you know that made her cry right? This is exactly why I don't trust you around her. All you'll ever bring _ is pain, so leave her alone!"  
"I- I made her cry...?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes," Kid smiled, "But don't worry, she found herself very comfortable in my arms."  
I growled loud enough for everyone to hear, "You stay away from her! She's mine!"  
Crona flinched, "Everyone's fighting! I don't know how to deal with this!"  
Black*Star glared harshly at Kid, "I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you. She was with me last night too!"  
"What? When?" Kid gave him an annoyed expression.  
"Last night, I came into her room."  
"Pervert!" I shouted as he glared at me. "Wait, you broke into my home to see _? You know you could have come through the door right?"  
"Would you have let me see her?" Black*Star asked.  
"No."  
"Exactly..." he shrugged.  
"What's going on?" a small female voice came from the top of the stairs.  
"...Shit..." I muttered. Crona buried his face in his knees. "I wasn't fighting over her! What if she thinks I don't care enough?"  
"What does Crona mean?" _ gave us all a stern look. Kid sighed and pushed past all of us.  
"It's nothing dear don't worry," he said while bringing her into a hug. I let out a low growl and glared at Kid.  
"I think we need to end this now," I said quietly.  
"Let's fight then," Black*Star agreed. Kid nodded but Crona backed up and shook his head.  
_ gave a suspicious look, "Please don't fight, someone's going to get hurt..." We ignored her but walked outside with her and Crona following.  
**Your P.O.V**  
You didn't know what they were fighting about but you wanted them to stop. It seemed like they were getting less and less like friends and more like enemies lately. You decided to forget about Medusa for the time being and just try to train and have fun.  
You watched as the three boys in front of you got into fighting stances without their weapons. Crona was standing beside you nervously and shifting back and forth. "I don't see why they have to fight about it like this..." he exclaimed when the boys started fighting. Soul turned his arm into a scythe and Black*Star had readied his soul wavelength attack.  
Maka walked up behind you and asked what was going on. "I have no idea. All they said was that they had to end this fight and then came here to battle it out. Maka smiled a little and you gave her a confused expression, "It looks like they're finally going to sort this out. I hope you don't mind if I root for Soul. He really does like you..."  
Your head snapped to the fight in confusion, where Black*Star had just gotten Soul with his soul wavelength. But blood was seen on Kid and it was obvious that Soul had gotten him.  
"What do you mean? What are they even fighting about?" You were completely lost.  
Liz came up with Patty, "You mean you don't know? These boys have been arguing over you since you got here."  
Your mouth dropped as you stared at the boys who were trying to kill each other at the moment. It took your brain a minute to process, "_They are fighting... About me...? Why?_" you thought that but said the last part out loud.  
"Why?" Maka laughed, "It's pretty obvious that they all like you _. You should feel honored. Not everyone gets three, or should I say four," she looked at Crona and grinned. Crona looked terrified that she had figured it out. "... Boys fighting over them."  
_"Four? Who's the other one?"_ you thought. "But I don't want to be the cause of any of them getting hurt." you spoke and frowned.  
"Don't worry; they're all too stubborn to go down for good. They won't get hurt too seriously." Tsubaki joined your conversation and smiled, tilting her head slightly.  
"I hope you're right..." you turned back to the battle taking place before you. Soul skidded across the floor from a blow from Kid. You but your bottom lip and kept watching as Black*Star sent his wavelength through Kid, sending him to the ground. Soul came from behind and slashed his scythe against Black*Star. Black*Star quickly spun around before he could hit the ground and attacked Soul. They both made contact with the ground at the same time and Kid was still on the ground.  
You watched them slowly get up and decide that the fight was over. They all walked away from each other with unhappy looks on their faces.  
Maka looked over at you and tried to calm you down, "Don't worry they're fine. I'll check up on Soul and Tsubaki will make sure Black*Star is okay. You can check on Kid yourself." she gave you a supportive smile before heading off towards her home. You looked at the time and realized that school had ended 10 minutes ago. You shrugged and made your way towards Kid's house.

Hope you guys liked it! :) Thanks for reading it means a lot that so many people like this story! I love you all 3


	11. Chapter 11: Stolen

A few days had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had really happened. Classes went by and Stein scared you. Every time he stared in your direction you would slightly shuffle so that you were behind Soul. When you did it that day Soul turned to look at you, smirking. "Scared are we?" he laughed lightly, poking fun at you.  
"As if you aren't. But anyways I really don't want to get dissected… again…" You shuddered and tried to shake it off. Stein went on with his lesson and stopped looking at you so you moved away from Soul. "Thanks…" you whispered. He leaned in closer to you and whispered back.  
"It's cool. You know I'll protect you." You smiled at him before turning away and trying to focus on what was being taught. Of course, that failed miserably and you ended up gazing around the classroom. Your eyes locked with pale grey ones and you snapped back into reality to see Crona gazing at you curiously.  
~~~Timeith Skippith!~~~  
A couple more hours and school was over. Finally you could go out looking for some more kishin souls, even if you were ahead of most people. You were about to leave the DWMA when you felt something in your head nagging you to stay. You didn't really know why but you listened to the voice in your head. Turning around to go back inside you went downstairs, yet you had no idea why.  
You found yourself wondering through a series of hallways, lined with cells. "_Wait cells? Since when did we have a dungeon down here?" _You ignored it but you came to a sudden halt outside of one of the doors. You heard muffled crying noises and you decided to knock on the door to see what was going on. Surprisingly the door opened a crack and you pushed it the rest of the way open. You did a double take as you saw Ragnarok punching Crona in the corner.  
"Ragnarok stop it!" you shouted and he stopped trying to pull up Crona's dress. His head snapped over to meet your (e/c) eyes and you glared back at him in return. Crona stood timidly in the middle of your death glares, shifting back and forth on his feet.  
"Why should I take orders from you, little girl?" Ragnarok broke the silence. Even if he didn't have real eyes you could tell that he was glaring back at you.  
"Because I said so. And unless you want me to shove a knife right up your-" you stopped, noticing Crona's confused expression. You smiled more sweetly at him and changed the subject, "So Crona… Do you know what's going on with all the boys here? I mean I guess Liz explained it but…"  
Crona looked up at you, "T-They all l-like you _... and ummm… s-so do I…" You blushed a little and looked at the ground.  
"Well thank you for not being as stupid as them and almost killing yourself…" you quickly brought your head up to see his eyes and took a step forward. You gently kissed him on the forehead and smiled. Crona opened his mouth to talk but a voice from the window interrupted him.  
"Oh how cute. My little son and cute little _, together." The voice sent chills down your spine and you immediately knew who it was. "You know I remember when you were just a little child _." She slipped through the bars as a snake and then turned into her normal form. "So scared and alone. You could have been so strong but you refused me… and then you ran away. Really not a smart choice _, you should have known that I would be back. And now, here I am." She laughed and it made you feel sick.  
"W-What are you talking about?" You asked trying to sound brave but for once you fear shined through.  
"Oh silly me! I forgot, you don't remember a thing about me…" she laughed a little more and you were getting worried.  
Crona stood beside you and spoke up, "You never said anything about _ to me before."  
"Well of course you two never met. I kept little _ locked up. I tried the black blood on her but it always seemed to go away. Really a pity," she turned to you, "You could have been such a strong kishin too… Unstoppable even." She smiled and you shivered.  
"I would never be a kishin Medusa," you exclaimed and she shook her head.  
"I'll find a way," she grinned, "You have too much potential to give up on. It seems you've inherited all the power from your parents. Your dad a brilliant meister and your mother one of Lord Death's personal Death Scythes… not to mention… a powerful witch…"  
You stumbled back a few feet, "No way…" you muttered.  
"Oh but it's true. Too bad she used her powers for good… That was your dad's doing…" she scoffed and looked away from you for once.  
When she looked back she was grinning right at you, "But who knows? Maybe it'll work now that you're older… So you'll be coming with me..." Crona stuck his arm in front of you protectively.  
"No, not her… Don't do it to her…" he begged.  
Medusa only smirked, "Where did that courage come from? Is it because you love her?" she mocked him, "How pathetic, I can't believe _you_ are my son…" He glared at her and charged forward, Ragnarok in hand. She shot a vector arrow at his ankle and it sent him to the ground. You glanced at his leg and it was hurt… BADLY. He needed help and you knew he did. You tried to run but as you took your first step you felt something pierce into your foot.  
You looked down quickly and saw a snake with its fangs wedged into your bare ankle. Your vision started getting blurry and soon it was going dark. You saw Medusa's feet right before you toppled to the ground. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was a way too sweet, "Sweet dreams little _..."

Hey beautiful people who are reading my story! Sorry this chapter took so long, I promise this boringness will get more exciting and I hope you liked it! Favorites and follows are always accepted! Love you all 3 ~Flora


	12. Chapter 12: Her Plans

Your hearing was the first thing coming back to you, not that there really was any noise. The only thing you could hear was the sound of water dripping from somewhere high and then hitting a stone floor. Your eyes fluttered open and you slowly regained your vision. It was blurry at first and it took a couple minutes for things to be seen clearly again. Once you could see your surroundings, a dark room with stone walls and floors, dirty with cobwebs everywhere, you got up. Your head was pounding as you attempted to get to your feet, only to find yourself chained against one of the cold walls.  
Footsteps echoed through the empty room and you looked up, finding Medusa's gold eyes prying into your (e/c) ones. "What do you even want from me you stupid witch?" you asked with malice coating every word.  
She only laughed, "I thought I made it pretty clear. I want power, the power you inherited from your parents, and I'm not afraid to take it."  
"Whatever said 'power' I have that you want, you can forget about it. I don't even know how to use it so what use is that to you?"  
"Exactly my point, I want you to be a witch. But unlike your mother I want you to work with me. I'm going to teach you how to use your powers as I did when you were a child." She explained.  
"Would you stop bringing that up? I don't remember anything so it's not going to help talking about it." you half-yelled.  
"Oh I'm sure you'll remember later little _." She smiled.  
"And stop calling me that. Maybe you used to call me that? I don't remember. But if you haven't noticed I'm not some little girl anymore!" you fully yelled this time.  
"Whatever _, it's not like I care. All that matters is that you listen to me." And with that she turned around and left, leaving you to sit alone in a dark and cold room all alone.  
**Kid's P.O.V.**  
I was standing with the whole group, talking about random things when Crona ran up. Fear was quite evident in his eyes and he was out of breath. Black*Star made a joke about him being weak but I could tell that something was up, and it looked like Soul could too. "Crona what's up? Are you okay?" Soul asked.  
"I-It's _. Medusa came…" He said between breaths. "She took her…" My eyes widened along with Soul's and Black*Star stopped laughing.  
Soul growled, "And you just let it happen?!" I stopped him when I noticed Crona's leg, clearly covered in blood.  
"I tried to stop her. I tried to protect her but…" he stopped.  
"Well you didn't do a very good job now did you?" I snapped. He backed up into the corner and fell to his knees. "Anyways, go see the nurse. We can take care of _."  
"Please be careful, I don't want to lose any of my friends…" he responded.  
"_Friends…"_ I thought, "_We haven't thought of each other as that for so long. I mean of course they are my friends but we have to sort out this 'competition' before we can go back to a healthy friendship…" _"We will be…" I said out loud.  
Black*Star clenched his teeth together, "I'm going to kill Medusa…" His hands balled into fists.  
"We all will. She's supposed to be dead anyways… Why can't she just stay that way?" Soul grimaced.  
Maka joined the conversation, putting her hand on Soul's shoulder, "Don't worry Soul, _ will be fine, she's strong remember?" He nodded but was still frowning, "I'm still going to take Medusa's soul though, even if it costs me my life…"  
I nodded to agree, "As a shinigami, I promise that she will die, and I will do everything I can to make sure that happens."

I know, I know it's an extremely short chapter :( I promise that the next one will be really long! I really want to thank all of you! So I really want to thank every one of you lovely people who are reading or has favorited this story! I love all of you guys 3 ~Flora


	13. Chapter 13: Escape

"Look witch, I don't want to so you can just shut up and let me go. I'm not going to help you, even if I could. So good luck with whatever the hell you're trying to do. What is that exactly anyways? I mean, you revived the Kishin, the world is slowly plummeting into madness and insanity so what else do you want?" You glared up at her.  
She chuckled darkly, "What am I trying to do? Simple, ensure my power. The kishin was all to help but that power won't be mine. You however can help me, if you learn your powers… so?" You sighed. You had been there for 3 days, chained to a wall and you were bored as EFF.  
"Whatever, not like I have anything else to do…" You sighed again, agreeing to learn about being part witch. But you still weren't going to help her. She undid the shackles on your wrist and you rubbed them to try and rid of some of the marks on your skin from them being too tight. You followed her into another room with a rabbit and told you to kill it. "Umm… Okay. How exactly?" you asked.  
She explained, "Focus all the anger or sadness you've been feeling. Any negative emotions will do. Use those, and focus them all on the rabbit." You listened to her instructions and narrowed your (e/c) eyes. You thought about all that had been going on lately, the boys, Medusa, Stein, your past. All together that was stress, anger, fear and confusion mixed. Your emotions seemed to move on their own and take you over.  
You closed your eyes for a slight second and when they opened again you saw a flash of dark blue pierce through the rabbit, leaving a tiny pool of blood on the white floor underneath. Your eyes widened and you turned to Medusa. "Umm… Did I do that?" you asked. She nodded in reply and smiled.  
"See you are learning quickly. You really do have your parent's power inside of you…" she grinned. There was a loud sound outside that sounded like guns firing. "_… Kid?" _you thought hopefully. Suddenly there was a large explosion and you fell to the floor from the shock while Medusa stood unfazed. "Seems they came for you…" she said calmly. You head snapped up as you pushed up onto your elbows to see what happened. The wall collapsed and you stared at it for a second, waiting for the dust to clear before seeing three figures.  
When everything cleared it revealed Black*Star, Maka, and Death the Kid standing there all holding their weapon partners. Your eyes widened even more but you were so happy to see all of them. "Looks like I underestimated you children again. I thought my traps would have kept you out… but no matter. You won't be getting _ so if I were you I would give up now." Medusa rolled her eyes while she sat on one of her vector arrows cross legged.  
Maka glared at her, "Fat chance…" She got into a battle stance with Soul and the others followed her lead. She ran towards Medusa at full speed and swung at her with Soul. Medusa swiftly dodged it and sprung up into the air, landing on her feet. You transformed your right arm into a scythe while Kid started shooting and Black*Star lunged at her.  
While she was distracted avoiding the other's attacks you quietly came up behind her and stuck her with your scythe arm. It made contact with her right shoulder before she sprung forward out of the sock. She landed on her knees and tried to get up, but not quickly enough to be shot in the stomach by Kid. She choked up some blood but stood up and grinned anyways. You ran at her with all you had and brought her to the ground again but you didn't do much physical damage.  
You decided to try out the powers that she had taught you on her. You told the others you were going to try something so they covered you. You closed your eyes and focused on all the anger you had inside your body. She had taken you away from your friends, hurt Crona and released the Kishin. You hated her more than you've ever hated anyone in your life before and you wanted her gone. You opened your eyes and walked closer to her. Everyone had backed away a little to let you through and you came up in front of her, anger flooding your very being.  
You looked her straight in her gold eyes and glared as harshly as you could before whispering, "Burn in hell bitch. You're not my mother and you never will be." The dark blue flash appeared again and you squeezed your eyelids together, not wanting to see what would happen. You opened them a few seconds later to see Medusa lying in a puddle of her own blood, giving you a very disappointed look.  
"I was only helping you, you ungrateful child." She clenched her teeth and turned into a snake before disappearing out underneath the nearest door.  
You scoffed and whispered, "This was never for me…" you laughed slightly and then realized how much energy you had used fighting Medusa. You fell to your knees and you couldn't move. Closing your eyes you muttered out a little groan of exhaustion. You felt a couple of arms wrap around your chest from behind and lift you up. You opened your eyes suddenly and tilted your head back to meet blood red eyes and a sharp toothed smile. You grinned as he lifted you up and supported you up onto your feet.  
You were leaning into his side and watching as Kid and Black*Star argued over who let Medusa get away. "_..." you heard in your ear and you turned to see Soul's relieved face and ruffled white hair. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so worried about you and-" You cut him off by pressing your finger against his lips. Red showed up along his cheeks and you laughed a little.  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. But thank you for saving me…" You leaned in a little closer and kissed him on the cheek. You ignored his surprised and very adorable face and went on, "Is Crona alright though?" you asked.  
Soul looked a little upset when you said Crona's name but shrugged it off as quickly as it came. "Yeah, he's fine. He went to the nurse's office right after what happened." You smiled and thanked Soul again. The rest of the group walked up to you and Black*Star and Kid were giving Soul some dangerous looks.  
Kid came closer to you and pulled you against him. You were shocked and a little caught off guard so you stumbled clumsily into his chest. He embraced you in a hug and smirked. "I will kill Medusa, I promise." He moved his mouth close to your ear and whispered, "Because I love you _..." Your (s/t) cheeks flushed with red and you bit your lip. He chuckled when he saw your face and decided it was okay to let you go now but he still supported you on his side.  
It came time that you all started to head back to the academy but you still couldn't walk so Kid picked you up bridal style and started walking with you in his arms. You blushed harder than you already were and smiled. It took a while to get back into Death city but once you were there Black*Star agreed to carry you up to your apartment since him and Tsubaki lived right by you. You moved from Kid's arms to Black*Star's but shuffled a little uncomfortably when you noticed that Black*Star's hand was placed firmly on your butt (Pervy Black*Star XD).  
You got to your apartment and Black*Star put you down outside of your door. He turned to leave but you grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Black*Star… thank you for coming to help me…" you looked down at the ground but you could see the smirk that was playing at his lips.  
"Well of course it wouldn't be cool if a guy as big as me were to leave you there." You could tell that that was just an excuse so you hugged him tightly, causing his eyes to widen a little.  
"No really… thank you…" You felt his muscles tense and relax a little before he replied.  
"It's no problem _..." he sounded serious and you couldn't help but laugh at that. You said goodbye to him and walked into your home as best as you could. You walked straight into your bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Despite how exhausted you were it took you forever to fall asleep. And as much as you hated to admit it, you were afraid that Medusa could come back


	14. Chapter 14: Arachnophobia

About a month had passed since Medusa had stolen you. You were back at the DWMA and training harder than ever. Although everyone had kept asking you about what happened referring to your powers, you just told them that you didn't know what it was. You thought they would have been mad at you for letting Medusa teach you witchcraft so you kept it a secret. Anyways, you were afraid of being part witch; you didn't want any DWMA students coming after your soul.  
Ever since you had gotten back to Death City you had hardly talked to any of the group, you were too focused on training. You were falling asleep while studying underneath a half-dead tree that had shown up somewhere in front of the school. As you were dozing off you felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around you protectively from behind. You let your eyes instinctively flutter open to see who was there and your eyes met Black*Star's.  
You shuffled around slightly so you were facing him but still in his arms. "Hey bro, what's up?" you asked sleepily, rubbing your eyes. He looked disappointed for a second but replaced it with a large grin.  
"Well I was just about to go follow Sid. I heard they found the new headquarters for Arachnophobia and they were planning to attack. But now that I think about it, you should come with me and Tsubaki!" That's when you noticed that he was holding Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. You smiled at her and agreed to go along.  
~~~ Time Skip! ~~~ (By the way you heard about Arachnophobia in class)  
You watched as Sid entered the building swiftly being guided by Azura over radio. You waited for a while before stepping out and being surrounded by guards of Arachnophobia. You two went back to back, you transforming your arm into a scythe as Black*Star held Tsubaki in a battle stance. They started coming at you and they fell as quickly as they came. Before long, you had taken all of them down and bodies covered some ground around the building.  
You heard the alarm go off and looked up upon hearing a voice, "You are certainly some lively visitors…" It was a small old man with red eyes and a very long nose. He was dressed in all black and had a black top hat on top of his stout head. A small girl walked out from behind him who had brown hair and red eyes. She was gazing at you and Black*Star curiously and Black*Star and Tsubaki seemed like they knew her.  
"Ah… You're…" she started before another man walked out from the darkness. He had long silver hair and also had brown eyes. His skin was very pale and he was dragging a sword filled container against the ground behind him slowly as he walked out. He had a very intimidating feel about his tall body and you watched him carefully.  
"You…" Black*Star growled quietly as the man came to a stop.  
"Mifune the body guard… What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked. He started talking about protecting the children and Black*Star standing in his way. The small old man who you had recognized as Mosquito took the young girl away so you and Black*Star could fight Mifune.  
Mifune drew a sword form its sheath and sighed, "Now, we battle!" He and Black*Star began to fight and Mifune threw his pack of swords into the air. You and Black*Star held your ground as they all came down around you. Mifune ran at Black*Star and swung his sword at him which he blocked. You ran up to help but someone caught your wrist.  
"I don't think so girlie~. You'll be fighting me…" He grinned. He had orange hair which was short and spiked up in a very ragged style. He had a piercing across the bridge of his nose and multiple ear piercings. His dark orange orbs were staring you up and down as you growled.  
"Fine by me…" You ran forward and threw your scythe arm at his shoulder. He blocked with his arm, which seemed to have also changed into a weapon… a chainsaw. "You're a weapon?" you asked, your eyes widened.  
"Yup baby and you are too." He smirked again as he pushed his rotating blade forwards, making you stumble back a bit. "Maybe after I beat you you'll want to join Arachnophobia? I would have so much fun with you~…" He laughed.  
"In your dreams…" You waited.  
"Giriko," he replied.  
"Yeah, in your dreams Giriko…" you rolled your eyes.  
"Whatever _," he grinned, coming closer to you. You moved to the left before he could strike you and you came at him from behind. You slashed his back and back with your scythe arm, moving so quickly he didn't see you move. He clenched his teeth in pain and spun around. He did something unexpected and kicked your stomach.  
You awaited the impact of a normal kick but instead came the sound of tearing flesh and you felt your stomach being torn apart. You doubled over in pain as blood stained your (f/c) tee-shirt. You got up as quickly as you could and swung at him while he wasn't expecting you. "Why won't you stay down?!" You heard him yell before you cut his side which was now bleeding badly. You punched him in the face once, stunning him before you did it again.  
Before he could attack you stepped back. You were now more aware of your opponent, as you saw that he could transform whatever part of his body that he wanted to. And his weapon was dangerous. You glanced down once again at your blood which was now fully covering your stomach and was heading down your legs.  
You ran at Giriko and stabbed him in the midriff area but he had managed to cut you deeply along your left upper arm. You winced but froze suddenly as you heard a body falling to the ground somewhere to your left. You saw that Mifune had attacked Black*Star with all 12 swords and had injured him badly. "Black*Star!" You yelled as Giriko grinned at you.  
You felt a tear starting to slide down your cheek but you stopped crying as you saw Black*Star's shaky form slowly pushing himself up. "Damn it… You held back again…" You were so surprised and relieved to hear those words coming out of his mouth. You smiled as widely as you ever had before as you let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding. They started talking about why we came here.  
Giriko had stopped attacking you and had seemed as confused as you were. "I will avenge Maka… No one messes with my friends…" Black*Star spat out.  
Mifune glanced back over his shoulder at Black*Star and Tsubaki, who was now in human form. "I see. I'm sorry…" he muttered. Tsubaki told him that he was a nice person and didn't need to be. At this point you were beyond confused and just decided to watch. Tsubaki went on about how he shouldn't be working for Arachnophobia if he wanted to help children. She told him that he should come and teach at the DWMA which you thought sounded like a great idea.  
Mosquito and Mifune started arguing whether or not he was going to kill Black*Star or not, but Mifune didn't want to since he loved children. Mifune's head hung low as Mosquito told him that they would not protect Witch Angela, who you were assuming was the little girl, anymore if he didn't kill them. He turned to them and raised his sword.  
You tried to run and stop him but Giriko held you back. He pulled you against his chest and whispered into your ear, "When this is all over and your friends are gone I can take you to Lady Arachnae. She'll be happy to see you… And then you can spend some time with me~…" he cooed. You watched in horror as Mifune started to bring down the sword on your friends. You clenched your (e/c) eyes closed tightly and suddenly **_BANG! _**  
A sniper attack started and bombs began to go off inside the Arachnophobia headquarters. Mosquito started walking away with Angela after sucking the blood from one of the Arachnophobia guys. You looked up and spotted Nygus and Sid who were causing the attacks with a sniper pointed towards Mifune. You read their lips to make out what they were saying.  
Sid glanced at Black*Star and sighed, "I should've guessed he was the one causing the trouble… but _ too?" You couldn't read what Nygus said to that as her mouth was wrapped over. An explosion sounded behind you making your ears ring. You couldn't hear anything and your head was pounding too much too read lips.  
Black*Star glared at Mifune and tried to stop him from leaving. Mifune turned around and you could see that he was trying to tell Black*Star something he couldn't understand. He then tossed Black*Star a small piece of something but you couldn't tell what it was. Mifune disappeared in a ring of air and you saw him leave Black*Star with a very confused look on his face at what he was just passed. You elbowed Giriko in the gut causing him to let go of you, cursing.  
You stumbled forward to Black*Star when he took notice of your injuries. You started to regain your hearing slowly. All you could hear before you passed out though was Black*Star's voice calling your name. You lost all your energy and a lot of blood and consciousness seemed to slip away from you. Blackness consumed your vision and you heard your name called once more by a voice you didn't know. A female voice that seemed worried, but not too concerned. Then you fell to the ground quietly, unconscious…

Woohoo! Haha I finally posted it! Sorry you guys I keep getting distracted! Anyways, sorry about not much romance this I more of a plot chapter but I liked writing about the blood. Okay, thanks for reading! Please follow and favorite if you actually liked it! I copied some lines from the actual episode so here's my disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater... I love you guys, BAI! ~Flora


	15. Chapter 15: Found Again

After what seemed like forever of a dreamless sleep, out of the darkness some light faded in. Not much light, but enough to see what was going on around you. You were standing on an empty street, the road lamps being the only dim source of light glowing softly along the pavement. You looked up, expecting to see the moon. The moon you always saw -the one with the eerie smile with blood dripping from its mouth- was nowhere to be seen among the many stars that were lining the dark sky.  
The cold silence snapped suddenly as you heard a whisper coming from an unknown place. It slowly grew and you were able to make out your name being called softly. It was a woman's voice, one that sounded oddly familiar yet you couldn't place a name to it. It wasn't Medusa's but you had defiantly heard it before, and you knew where from. Finally your dream made sense to you. You remembered something.  
When you were 8 years old and the woman had taken you in. You had only been there for a few months or so but someone had told you to go outside. Now you were there. You remembered this clear as day now. You were reliving the moment you left your adoptive home. The voice was still calling your name and it was stronger now. In your child's mind you saw no harm and heard no scheming in the voice, so you decided to follow it. You took steps forward without the slightest hesitation. You felt like you could trust the voice, and whoever it was coming from.  
You softly shut your (e/c) eyes and kept walking forward. Now you were right in front of the voice which had more of a demanding tone to it now. "_!" you heard for the last time. You clenched your eyes tightly shut and grimaced. When you opened your eyes you realized that you were awake.  
You were staring directly into empty, emotionless grey eyes. Thin black eyebrows were raised slightly at you as your eyes began to adjust. You realized that the woman had raven black hair put up in a sort of bun behind her head while two long thick bangs hung down to her shoulders.  
"_..." she spoke calmly. Her expression twisted into a smile and her eyes lightened. "It's you..."  
"D-Do I kn-know you?" you stuttered out. You realized that your head was pounding and tried to lift a hand to grab it, only to find that your arms had been chained to something behind your back. You frowned and shook your head. Though you were frightened you didn't want to show it and you felt like somehow you could trust her.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot! I am Arachne..." she spoke cautiously almost as she knew what your reaction would be.  
You gritted your teeth, wondering why you felt so safe around the woman. "You... What do you want from me?!" you snapped at her.  
She didn't look taken aback at all. Instead she calmly again smiled at you. "I want to protect you. Your mother really was brilliant, and beautiful. It seems you've taken after her..."  
"What do you know about my mother?" you asked, suddenly nervous of what she would say.  
She sighed, "Your mom was my best friend as I was hers. Don't mistake anything; your mother was one of the kindest people that ever existed. She believed in everyone and brought out the good in them. Except for Medusa that is..." she scowled. "My sister..."  
You did a double take. _"Sister?"_ you thought. _"That's right my mom was a witch..."_ "But why?" you asked out loud.  
"Oh. She was jealous. Your mom was very strong and my sister wanted what she had. Which I'm afraid is why she's after you, my dear." You nodded. You fully understood now as Arachne seemed to answer all the questions that Medusa had simply added onto.  
"And these powers I have… are because of my mom?" Your eyebrows furrowed together so the ends were meeting.  
Arachne looked at you curiously, almost as if she weren't expecting you to have any powers since you weren't fully witch, but her face returned back to strictness as she nodded short. "Yes, she had a lot of power. I guess you got that all from her. If you don't mind me asking though, what sort of powers have you noticed?"  
You thought about it, "Well I've only used them a couple times but it almost seems as if a flash comes through. There isn't any physical form that it takes on like Medusa's… It's a blue and the flash sort of pierces through what I'm aiming at I guess…" you explained, shrugging.  
Arachne smirked, "Exactly… exactly like your mother's…" She let out a slight chuckle, "I look forward to you working with us…" She got back to her normal height, standing, and turned around.  
As she started to walk away you called out after her angrily, "Who said I would be helping Arachnophobia?!" You glared at her. After thinking that you could trust her she only wanted to use you like Medusa did. But she did seem like she cared about you… in a way…  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face you slowly. "And who said you had a choice?" That was all she said before presuming to walking out of the room. You looked around to observe your surroundings. You already knew you were chained to a wall, so you were assuming you were in some sort of cell. Dark jagged rocks peeked out of the walls which were of a similar dark color. Looking up, you saw that there was no ceiling to be found, yet you were sure that there was one, just too high up to be seen through the darkness.  
Sighing, you figured escaping through the top was a pointless attempt so you continued to think of possible ways you could leave. You didn't think that fighting with Arachne was a good idea so you thought the only way was just to sneak through the entrance. Only problem? The entrance was locked about 5 or 6 times in different ways from what you could tell. And there were some of Arachne's people guarding the door.  
You threw your head back in defeat and started to break loose of the chains binding your wrists together. Once you had gotten those off you desperately walked around looking for some sort of exit. A window or even a trapdoor? But sadly there was nothing. That's when you heard some footprints approaching the door and a familiar obnoxious voice yelling at the people guarding you to get out of the way.  
You knew who it was immediately, _Giriko. _You felt shivers down your spine, for some reason more than when you saw Arachne. The injuries you had received from your fight with him were all bandaged and in the process of healing but he still made you nervous. The door creaked open and you fell down to your knees before freezing in place.  
You heard him laugh softly while he got closer to you. You continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze, while he stared at you. "Well, seems like our prisoner was trying to escape…" He kneeled down in front of you and leaned towards you so he was breathing into your ear. "Maybe she needs to be punished…" Your eyes widened as you shot back, catching his drift.  
He chuckled at your reaction and stood up again. You glared daggers at him but he really didn't seem to care at all. Before you could say anything to him he was heading out of the room as quickly as he came in. As he left he hardly swung the door shut, so none of the locks were in place. "_How stupid can you be?"_ you thought as you ran towards the entrance silently. You paused, changing your arm into a scythe. You quietly stood staring at the blade in front of you. The silver metal was striped with (f/c) in the middle, right down to the tip. You clenched your eyes shut tightly before kicking the door open as hard as you could, not caring if you caused a scene.  
You easily took down the four of Arachne's people guarding the door and slid into the shadows as soon as possible. You started to wander around as you looked for the exit, praying you wouldn't get caught. After about 20 minutes of walking around you stepped into a dark room with a long, rectangular table in the middle where Arachne, Mosquito and Giriko were seated. Some of Arachne's cloaked followers were constantly changing the item resting on top of the many pillars in the room, which struck you as odd but you decided to ignore it.  
Mosquito and Giriko were arguing about Mifune's skills and soon that had evolved into a battle. As they began to fight you quietly snuck away. After what seemed like an hour of more searching, you finally arrived at some massive doors. "_The exit…" _you thought happily. You pushed open as hard as you could after changing your arm back to normal. As the door began to slowly open there was an immense creaking sound. You grimaced and continued pushing.  
You heard Mosquito yell, "What was that?!" And that's when you ran out of there as fast as you could. You ran and ran until your legs couldn't take anymore. Deciding that you were safe, you sat down and leaned against a tree to take a break. You wanted so badly to go back to the DWMA but you didn't even know where you were at the moment. You were exhausted and that began to take over your better judgment.  
As hard as you tried not to fall asleep in the middle of god knows where, your body couldn't take it anymore. Your (e/c) shut softly and your world faded into darkness once again.

When you woke up you were blinded by brightness. You brought your hand up to shield your eyes from the light that was attempting to blind you. As you looked around you saw a blue sky with multiple clouds floating around. Not only that but Lord Death was hovering somewhere near you smiling. "Hiya! I see you woke up, huh? I'll let your friends know you're alright. I know Kid was especially worried about you~." You blushed slightly at that and turned around to see Stein and Spirit standing nonchalantly on the edge of the platform of the death room.  
Lord Death noticed your curious looks and explained, "Oh yeah! Stein and Spirit found you in the forest near Arachne's headquarters when they were coming to get you!"  
You thanked them and gave Stein a hug but frankly you were too suspicious of Spirit to give him one. He took notice of this and went to pout in the corner. "Well it certainly made the job easier for us. And it was no problem… How were you able to escape Arachne though?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah… After Giriko… came in…" You got an uneasy feeling just thinking about him. "He was stupid enough to leave the door wide open. I simply took out a few guards and ran out before anyone could catch me…" You smiled.  
"Impressive…" Spirit stood up from his corner and walked over to you and spirit. "I can see why my Maka likes you so much. Annnnd you are sooooooo cute~!" You sweatdropped and turned to look at the entrance of the death room as some noise was heard from there. In walked Kid followed by Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and a very sad looking Black*Star.  
You perked up seeing them, "Guys!" you smiled.  
The girls waved back at you and Soul just glared at Black*Star who looked like he was sulking now. Kid rushed over to you and held you in an embrace, causing Soul to growl softly. "_..." Kid whispered into the top of your hair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to rescue you." Then his expression turned to anger. "It's all Black*Star's fault!" he turned to him. "If you hadn't convinced her to go with you none of this would have happened! And you couldn't even save her after she passed out! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Black*Star looked down in shame, "I know… it's my fault… I couldn't stop them…" He looked at you with a pained expression in his usually happy green eyes. You couldn't stand to see him like that. You broke out of Kid's arms and walked over to Black*Star.  
"Don't say that… None of this is your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I wanted to go with you, and I lost against Giriko. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." You took a step closer and kissed his forehead before giving him a gentle hug. You looked at him kindly and then closed your eyes. You walked up to Lord Death.  
"Lord Death, if you don't mind… I would like to be in the next attack we make against Arachnophobia please. Also, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

OHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Haha well I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write, I guess it's kinda long... Welp, anyways thanks for reading as always and if you liked it please favorite and follow! Oh and feedback is also very important! I just hope the story doesn't end up sucking :( So thanks again and I'll see you all later 3 ~Flora


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort Finally

Lord Death dismissed everyone from the death room so that you could talk together. After a couple of minutes of silence, Lord Death spoke firmly, "So what did you want to talk about _?"

"Ummm… My mother…Do you know anything about her? Or my father? Medusa kept telling me she was a really powerful meister… Arachne too…" You sighed, slowly looking up to find the grim reaper meeting your gaze with a surprised expression.

"(L/N)… I wasn't completely sure if it was true but I had my suspicions… Yes, your mother was a very powerful meister who went to school here. She matched Stein's level… And your father was her weapon." He started.

"Umm… They also told me… that she was… a witch?" You stated but it came out as more of a question.

He sighed, "_, you know about that?"

A frown made its way to your face, "Why wouldn't I? Should I not be allowed to know about my own mother?"

"No, no, not at all." He put his hands out in front of him. "I just didn't know that they told you that… But if you must know for sure then yes, she was a witch. One of the strongest witches in fact. She could have brought down the DWMA had she wanted to. We were lucky she wanted to work with us instead. She attended the school to become a meister and your father ended up being her weapon. They did successfully get 99 kishin souls and one witch soul and your father became one of my personal death scythes!"

You smiled hearing about your parents. You calmed down from your constant frustrations and thanked Lord Death. "Umm there's one more thing to know…" He nodded. "If I'm only part witch, then can meisters tell from looking at my soul?"

He shook his head, "No. Unless it is that you are using your powers… then the witch part of your soul becomes more dominant. Otherwise, the human weapon part of your soul is the only thing that meisters can see." You smiled, thankful that there wouldn't be DWMA students coming after your soul.

"Do you think I should tell the others about what I am?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's up to you _. If you think you can trust them. Your soul would not even count though as a witch soul to become a death scythe, so make sure you tell them that too."

~~~ Time skip provided by your lazy ass author! ~~~

You had managed to call everyone and get them to come over to your place. You had only told them that you needed to tell them something, which made mainly Tsubaki and Maka suspicious, everyone else was just assuming that it was about the boys, even the boys were.

You sighed as you stood in front of everyone, who either was sitting on the floor or on your couch, and took a deep breath. "I talked to Lord Death about something… and I really need to tell you guys now… Please just listen, it's really hard for me to say…" you stated silently but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone nodded and Tsubaki smiled supportively. Maka gave you a reassuring look, "You can tell us anything _."

You thanked her and sighed once again. You wished that you would have had the courage to look at them at that moment but you knew that it was impossible to bring yourself to do that. Gazing at the floor as though it were the most interesting thing in the world, you quickly spoke. "I-I'm a witch…" Everyone went silent, making your nervousness grow.

The silence continued for another good minute and you were on the verge of crying. Tears were already filling your (e/c) eyes, making them glossy. "_This is it…They're going to hate me now…" _You were about to explain that they were allowed to hate you but someone interrupted.

"B-But how is that possible?" You looked up cautiously to see Kid staring at you gently with confused, wide, gold eyes. It hurt you to see him like that but you spoke again.

"I'm not a full witch… Only half, but I can still do magic." Everyone nodded at their own time as they soaked in the information. Once everyone nodded you continued, "My mom… she went to the DWMA to become a meister, but she was a witch. And my dad was a death scythe."

Kid raised an eyebrow, "That was your mom… My father told me about her before, but I had no idea…"

Soul finally met your gaze after staring off at the wall. "_... I'm so sorry…" His usually nonchalant, crimson eyes were watching you with concern and the slightest hint of guilt, yet sadness was the easiest emotion to read in him.

Black*Star didn't say anything. He just stared at you awkwardly. But it seemed like he understood everything. For once he seemed to be the first to figure out something. He understood now why it was that Medusa and Arachne wanted you so badly. He looked away from you and loudly exclaimed, "She can't stay alone… it's too dangerous for her."

His words shocked you. You were preparing yourself for the worst. You were expecting your friends to turn on you, to tell you they hated you and never wanted to see you again, you thought they might try to kill you. But here they were, with apologetic smiles on their faces, showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. And now they were worrying about you.

Your heart seemed to lift after being so sad for so long. All you could do was smile and watch as Black*Star and Soul fought over who you would be staying with. A tear slipped out of your right eye and you wiped it away quickly before laughing at the fight scene in front of you. You knew that more would come, and that it would be difficult to handle, maybe even more than terrifying. But you also knew that you had your friends beside you to help you through it. "_I'm so glad that I have them with me… They know what I am… but they still accept me…"_

You laid on the couch at Maka and Soul's apartment, staring at the ceiling. After Black*Star and Soul's fight had escalated, Maka had Maka-chopped them and yelled at them both that you would be staying with her and Soul, no if's and's or but's. Soul had offered that you could sleep with him but you only replied by hitting him upside the head and screaming, "Pervert!" at him.

Maka had also offered you her bed but you would rather they slept in their own beds. You didn't want to be annoying so you took the couch. You sat up silently and rubbed your eyes. You were tired but didn't feel like you could sleep. It felt like someone was watching you so you spun around to see Soul standing in the hallway, leaning against a wall, looking at you. The second thing you noticed was that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Your eyes widened and you threw the pillow in your hands at him. "Idiot! I don't need to see that!" you yelled, trying to hide your blush and the fact that you were staring at his chest.

He laughed as you looked at the scar across his torso. He picked up the pillow and walked over to you. He sat down on the couch beside you and smiled. You tilted your head to the side and turned your eyes upwards to meet his for a second before turning back to his chest.

You leaned closer to him and ran your pointer finger along the scar. His muscles tightened but relaxed after a second. Looking up at him again you frowned sadly. "Soul… How did you get this…?"

His expression changed to one of shock. You rested your hand firmly against his chest now and you could feel his heartbeat increase in speed. He sighed and looked down at you with a loving expression. "You don't need to worry about me. This happened a while ago… the first time we fought against Crona. Maka was going to get killed if I didn't do anything, so I jumped in front of her." He explained.

Your gaze retuned to the floor and you moved closer to him, wrapping your arms around his body and resting your face against his chest. He placed one arm on your back and the other running his hand through your hair. "I'm sorry Soul…" you mumbled into his bare chest. He shook his head and held you tighter. You closed your eyes and listened to his comforting, steady heartbeat.

"Don't be sorry for anything _. I understand how you feel, but none of this is your fault. It's not your fault that Medusa was attacking, or that Arachne is getting involved, and defiantly not that I was injured. You don't have to feel guilty, this isn't your fault…" he whispered into your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

Your eyes opened and widened. You had been drowning in guilt that whole time, thinking that it was your entire fault… that everything was your entire fault. You smiled and pulled away from Soul. He had known how you felt, and he cared. "T-Thank you…" you stuttered.

He smiled softly and leaned in closer to you. He pulled you up slightly until your lips were gently touching each other's. He tilted his head upwards and your lips pressed together fully. Your eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the passionate kiss. You were pulled onto his lap without breaking the kiss and continued with it for several minutes.

You both pulled away and you leaned into his chest again. You closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep against him. He smiled and laid down, careful not to wake you. He rested you on top of him with your face still against his torso. He pulled up the blanket that was there and wrapped his arm around you in a protective manner before dozing off to sleep with you.

Maka poked her head into the room about 20 minutes later, wondering if you had fallen asleep yet. She saw that the light was still on and continued to see the couch. When she looked down she saw you, sleeping peacefully against her also sleeping weapon's body. You both had peaceful smiles on your faces and looked adorable. She grinned and left the room, turning the lights out on her way out. As she lay down in bed she closed her eyes. And before she fell asleep she thought, "_My bet's on Soul…"_

_Heyyyy! Yup I finally updated! *cheers* So sorry about the wait :( But thank you for all the reviews and support that you have given me! I really appreciate it! 3 ~Flora_


End file.
